Roommates
by realJane91
Summary: What if Emma decide to have roommates for her expensive apartment? Regina Mills and her son, Henry Mills are searching for an apartment but found out that they are meeting a famous actress - Emma Swan who is searching for roommate. They are crossing over each other for love and kindness. HINT: Regina and Henry are hardcore fan of Emma Swan. - SWANQUEEN -
1. Chapter 1: Meet Emma Swan

**Note: This is new fanfic for SWANQUEEN. Welcome to "Roommates" **

**I will update the chapters in few days as I update on other fanfictions – The Whispering of Love and The Tunnel of Darkness. **

**Enjoy your ride on this new fanfiction. Again, I welcome you to Chapter 1! **

**Chapter 1: Meet Emma Swan **

Her reputation as a celebrity. Emma Swan is an actress and always is a workaholic on the set and off on the set. She always greets their fans with her kindness. Their fans always idols her as her best role model. She is willing to die for them as long as she remembers. But her private life is reserved from everyone to know about her except her family and friends. Emma didn't like to give her information to every one outside because of her status. She is always keeping her busy from nosey paparazzi to tell her secrets.

In her childhood, her adopted parents who were very wealthy from owning their businesses in New York raised Emma when she was age of 12. She was very happy with her family with their care of love and kindness. They taught her how to love and be kind for everyone but to be not selfish with money and fame through their life. She was very well-known named as Princess for her adopted dad. But her mother raised her to be a proper lady but she taught her on the voice lessons and acting lessons. Her mom was her acting coach for many years since she was married to her husband before adopting Emma.

For Emma, she never took everything from her family but could have everything to be paid for. She preferred to work hard like her parents to reach her dreams. She announced herself to her parents about working independently without their money to pay. The pride of her courage was paying off since she learned from her parents in her growing up. Emma stands up for herself no matter what if something like chaos to interrupt her dreams and life. She never does that unless it's good reasons to do it.

Emma is living in New York on her own. No roommates at all. She is working as an actress on Broadway and she is playing Millie Dillmount from Thoroughly Modern Millie. It was her 15th play she has been performing since she was 14 years old. Her mom was auditioning her to be in ensemble in Les Miserables as Eponine. She won her Tony's Award for that role. She felt overwhelmed but excited about getting her dream awards. So she decided to continue working as an actress.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The day went good as the rehearsals were on the second week of Thoroughly Modern Millie. She worked hard to do her voice in perfect harmony for her duet with other actor, Graham Humbert. He is well-known as Trevor Graydon III. In Graham's personal life, he is married to Ruby Lucas, a baker for her own business – Red Riding Hood's Pastry and have 2 beautiful children to raise in New York Apartment just in 3 blocks away from their works. Emma is a good friend with them since she was asked by Graham and Ruby to be their children's godmother. She always hangs out with her godchildren and treats them to the best diner for milkshakes. They always hang out at Granny's diner and they knew the owner of Granny's Diner is Ruby's grandmother, Granny Lucas.

Anyway, Emma was tired and just finished her rehearsals at late night – 11pm. She was ready to go home and get some sleep. She said goodbye to her cast members and crew on her way out from the studio theatre. She strode to her car, Volkswagen Yellow Bug – Lady. The long drive to her apartment was only 15 minutes away but extra hour for her to be in traffic with others cars and taxi cars. She was grumbling on her way to arrive at home about 12:30am. She went inside and didn't care about taking a shower then change her clothes to sleep in. She almost never did that more often. Emma just went straight to her bed and fell asleep until next morning at 9am.

Her routine was always important for her. Emma always tended to do her basic work in her apartment – singing along while she is doing something productive on her day then goes out for a drive or to work. She always practices her singing when she arrives to her work. Before her work, Emma tends to say her greetings to Granny and take out for her hot cocoa then leaves to her work or meet Graham in halfway.

She enjoys her time while she walk with her friend, Graham on their destination. She always discuss about their methods on their duet for singing and dancing. She never failed at doing her abilities. She is proud of her work as an actress. Everybody is envying her talents and wishing for the exchange with her abilities to blow minds away.

Emma is on the top of the list – Celebrities' List. She is A list. She always goes to the fancy gala and events for her photogenic face but her status too. She never announced her real name – Emma Nolan but she preferred Swan. She don't want her real name to be well-known for her wealthy parents who were loaded off on acting business and Nolan Pharmacy Business. For the last name, Swan, she always loved swans because of her childhood memory with her adopted family for the first time. She saw a swan in the lake while she strolled with her parents for her first time in spring. She smiled to that name so she grew up attached with that name. She decided to name herself as Emma Swan.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is upcoming. You will meet Regina Mills and Henry in few chapters ahead. **


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's Chaos of Life

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for following this story such as great reviews. Here comes Chapter 2! Enjoy your ride. See you then. All mistakes are mine. I am not good at grammar.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emma's Chaos of Life**

Emma was happy to live her life as an actress in New York. She always loved her fans and received many gifts in her agency office. She always keep them in her collection in her apartment. She cherished the fans' hearts. She knew the fans are important to her life including her families and friends. Emma never regretted one thing about her career but one is love.

Love is not her middle name because of her parents that she looked up to. Emma knew about her parents' love for each other. Sometimes, she wished for a love of life to have her in rest of the life and perhaps, to have children together. Although, she knew her sexuality. She was raised in acting business and for her, she attracted many ladies but more men to hit on her often since she was young. She never thought about her sexual identity but it's a good thing for her because her parents supported her with her preferences. Emma was very happy with her decision. She was a lucky person to have her parents who loved her as their child and supported her through her life.

Until, Emma kept hoping for someone to click together and have each other's heart to stay for the life and never leave each other's side until they die. She always wanted that moment. Every time, Ruby and her mother, Mary Margaret settled a blind dates for her many times and Emma denied all dates. She wanted to set up a date for herself without everyone's help. Her father, David Nolan was but is CEO for Nolan Pharmacy Business noticed many men to seduce his daughter while she was there with him for conferences. He was frustrated about his staff but went with his suffering for Emma.

Mary Margaret kept hoping for her daughter to have her sweetheart to be a true love for her. She was raised in small town and believed in the fairy tales since she finally married to her prince charming, David Nolan before they moved out to New York to live in together. David cannot complain about it and just believed in her wife and continued to have their life together in New York until they adopted her daughter, Emma Nolan in her real life but for Emma Swan, it is part of her status as an actress. Only Ruby and her family knew the Nolans for three generations. They always hang out and have their family events outside from New York and it is very private for them to have an event.

Emma knew that her name is part of history through Nolan's generations but she kept her name in private but her famous name is for the public. The families and friends understood and respected her private life. Emma was very happy with them and stayed with them for her whole life until she moved out from her parents' house. They just got on with it in few years to stick around with her life.

* * *

The evening at the studio theatre, Emma was sitting on the stage with Graham to sing their duet for last time before they were finished with their rehearsal with their crew. Thoroughly Modern Millie's grand opening will be starting next week. Emma got excited about her grand opening as Millie Dillmount to the audience that night. It would be magnificent and breathtaking at same time when she sing her song before the curtains close for last act. She smiled about her singing and dancing for her rehearsals with everyone in the stage.

When the rehearsals finished, Graham and Emma strode out to Granny's diner for dinner with their family. Ruby and her children jumped up and down for their dad and godmother to come for dinner with them. Emma was hugging everybody then chatted with them until the diner closed at 9pm. Everyone went home.

Emma arrived at her apartment and found a note on the front door from her landlord about the overdue. She groaned and snatched the paper and unlocked the door then closed the door. She put her bag and shoes away. She pushed the button for messages on the home phone. There were no messages at time. She decided to take a shower and went to sleep.

The bright sun was glowing on her face when she woke up at 8:30am. She blinked and stretched her muscles then got ready for her day. She had her off day and smiled. Emma kept herself busy to have a productive day until the knock on the door. She was confused and glanced over on the clock – 9:30am. She walked toward the door then opened it. It revealed Ruby and they hugged then strode to the living room. Ruby broke the silence by telling Emma good news.

* * *

"Guess what Ems?" Ruby said cheerfully. Emma shook her head and waved her hand to continue.

"Graham and I are pregnant again!" Emma was surprised at her best friend's news and they embraced for a while.

"Congratulations to you again, you have 2 children and one on the way. I am so excited to meet our newborn" They laughed.

"So, I am so happy." Ruby smirked. Emma nodded. They kept chatting about baby shower then rehearsals until Ruby spotted a note on the coffee table and snatched it then read it. Emma groaned at the note and leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"What's this note for? What did your landlord want?" Ruby glanced over her best friend. Emma shook her head then opened her eyes to look at her.

"It's a overdue that I haven't paid because I was too busy with my rehearsals. Look how much it is costing me to pay for this apartment. Therefore, it already raised up to be about $150 extra. My rent was $300 but it added up to $450! I couldn't afford it!" Emma waved her hands in the air and growled. Ruby frowned.

"It is $450. Wow, it is a lot of money for you to pay. So, what is your plan to get that money?" Emma shrugged and sighed. Ruby comforted her and had an idea to ask her. "Why not to ask your parents to pay your rent?" Emma was slack-jawed and shook her head.

"No. No. I won't ask my parents for money to pay my rent. I already told you long time ago. I am independent to pay myself with my own money that I made." Emma glared. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Your parents supported you and they are willing to pay for you."

"No. This is my final answer. I won't get their money. I am figuring what I should do with this rent. No worries." Emma snapped. Ruby stood up and crossed her arms.

"Ems, ok I won't force you to do anything. I'm suggesting that idea. But I guessed that it is FAT NO." Ruby sighed. Emma nodded.

"Thank you Rubes. And please do not tell everyone about this one. I have to figure it out." Emma pledged with her puppy eyes.

"Ok. I won't. So, we have to brainstorm our ideas on paying your rent." Emma stood up and walked into her bedroom to get her paper and pen then returned to her spot beside her best friend. Ruby sat down and discussed with her until lunchtime. They decided to eat sandwiches for lunch then discussed about how to budget it. Finally, Ruby got her idea and asked her if she agreed with that idea.

* * *

"Ems, what about you put AD on the newspaper for finding two roommates to live with you for that reasonable price to pay it together?" Ruby questioned. Emma thought about that idea.

Emma had no roommates since she moved in her expensive apartment and lives alone with her collection of fan mail. She never tried to have that thought about having two roommates in her apartment. The apartment have four bedrooms and three full bathrooms with bathtub. The living room is spacious and huge like double size of king bed. The kitchen was full of the metal and silver appliances. Emma rarely use her kitchen but it is very nice and spotless. She have home office next to her bedroom and guest bathroom. She decided to have her final answer to that idea Ruby suggested.

"Yes, I like that idea about finding roommates. Ok, we have to make an AD then call company who are willing to print it on newspaper and on internet." Emma beamed. Ruby squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Yay Ems! You made a right decision! I'm proud of you. Let's continue working on your AD then email it to the newspaper company and post it on the internet. Then we have to wait and see if someone respond." They grinned.

They worked on the advertisement on search for the roommates and they were satisfied with the works. Emma brought her laptop and decided to email to one of the newspaper company, The New York Times and posted the advertisement on the internet. They were proud of their work on the advertisement. Finally, Emma informed her landlord about the search for the roommates and paid her money for overdue. Her landlord approved her suggestion about the roommates and received her money. Emma was finished with her errands and Ruby left.

* * *

Emma looked on her advertisement for a while until glanced over on the clock, it was 5pm and decided to call her favorite Italian place to reserve a table. She got dressed then went for dinner. She was full with her meal and paid it then walked back to her apartment and went to sleep for her morning rehearsal.

The chaos of Emma's life were surprising but it went smooth. But there were some chaos while Emma was busy with her new play in the studio theatre. But it went good. She was relieved with her problems to be solved. She looked forward to get some calls for the search of the roommates. Until, she would find her approval on the roommates and work out through the plans to keep her apartment and continued to work her singing and dancing until the night was her to open her new play for the audience. She smiled about her day.

* * *

_**Advertisement: Apartments/Townhouses**_

_**Hello. I am searching for two roommates. I have four bedrooms with three full bathroom with bathtub. The living room is spacious and huge. The kitchen have metal and silver appliances and it is big. It's perfect for the parties and events. **_

**_If you are interested about a tour of my apartment then please email me Whiteknight at and thank you._ **

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it ended. You will see Regina and Henry sooner. :D See you on Chapter 3. And sorry, it was a short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Thoroughly Modern Millie

**A/N: Here comes Chapter 3. You are here for a special treat! **

**I announce you to be in audience for Emma Swan's new play, Thoroughly Modern Millie! Are you in your seats? Ready to see the show? I betcha. **

**I give you a hint, Who are your favorite people that they will go see that show? **

**P.S. It is easy to answer that question. Pbtt. For the love of Swanqueen, I welcome you to Chapter 3!**

**All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I loved that show in Broadway with Sutton Foster. Did anyone see that show on the Broadway? If you did then you are lucky, b-tch. I always wanted to see that show and Anything Goes too. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thoroughly Modern Millie**

The day finally arrived for her grand opening. Emma had been practicing her lines, singing and dancing for the last time with her cast members on the stage before they went to shower then got ready for the grand opening.

Emma was singing "Thoroughly Modern Millie" and dancing with her ensemble. They tapped their shoes until they finished their dance. They were doing their last rehearsal before 7pm show. She drank a lot of water and ate her early dinner. She exercised her muscles and danced on her numbers for all scenes. The excitement were shaking her up and she smiled at her mirror.

The mirror was full of red lipstick for the written phrases and it reminded herself that she had some ritual for herself before she started to act like Millie. The written phrases were 'You Rock, Millie!', 'Shake your ass', 'Badass Devil' and 'Break a Leg, Swan!'. Emma chuckled at the phrases on the mirror. Hearing the actors walk in the hallway and singing the songs for the show. She giggled and looked up at her make-up artist, Camilla and they laughed. She was very excited for her show to open soon and glanced over on the clock – 6:30pm. She kept herself busy to get her costume, make-up and hair to be Millie. She kept singing until she is called for her position on the stage.

* * *

The quaint and small town was called Storybrooke in Maine. The name of Storybrooke was famous for the authors to live in the town surrounded the ship harbor for the fishermen. Everyone knew each other and it's through their social life in Storybrooke. It found in 1864 when a explorer found a land near the harbor so, the explorer decided to name it. The pioneer was August Booth. In his life, he always wanted to write a book about the fairytales. He built himself in that land since he found it on his own. It was expanded in few years later and people came from the ship from Europe and they became the authors for the years. Storybrooke was famous for many books that went through many generations. The traditions never changed for many years. If someone wanted to be an author then he or she must show their story to the public for the first time then they would get their approval from the audience of Storybrooke.

In the present in Storybrooke, the town quickly expanded into a big population. It have law firm, business firm, shops, shopping mall, sports place, restaurants and luxury homes. It kept growing up and the people are friendly and socializing with others on the outside in the town. They never stay in their homes all day and they always tend to go out and have fun with their families and friends expect two people who were living in a luxury white townhouse.

A coiffed brunette woman in her almost 30s, wearing a tight black dress with red blazer and 3 inches heels. The woman was named Regina Mills and she is a criminal lawyer with her Master's Degree in Criminology and Justice. She have her son, Henry Mills, a ten years old boy. They were raised in Storybrooke in their whole life. They knew everybody since Regina's father, Henry Mills Sr. himself as a mayor of Storybrooke. Regina's mother passed away for 15 years. No one knew what happened to Cora Mills. The rumors of Cora Mills were about the murder or natural causes. No one investigated the case of C. Mills except the daughter of Mayor's career. It's a big conflict for her to work on her mother's case. Most of the people feared her mother. They were very thrilled that Cora died. They continued to live their life without Cora interfering.

* * *

\- 4 hours earlier in Storybrooke, Maine.

While in the law firm office, Regina was working on the minor cases around in Storybrooke and her son was in the school. She took meetings for the cases with her clients until her assistant called her for ending a day with her meeting and gave a message for her to receive from her son, Henry that she was relived that he was home.

At 3pm, Regina gathered her casework and left her office to get in her car. She realized that she was supposed to surprise her son with the tickets for Thoroughly Modern Millie starring Emma Swan. She was excited to see that show with her favorite person. She drove away to her home and saw Henry standing on the porch and waving it to her. She smiled and got out then embraced her son tighter. After her moment with her son, she heard his little voice and laughed.

"Hi mom. What is my surprise?" Henry said cheerfully.

"Yes darling, I am going to get your surprise. Do you promise to not scream at me?" Regina looked at him. He nodded. They walked inside the home office and she told her to close his eyes until he felt a package on his hands and opened his eyes.

"What is this package?" Henry tilted his head and had a confused expression on his face. Regina smirked.

"My prince, please open it and what are you having right now?"

Henry opened the package and looked inside it then glanced over his mom. She smiled widely and nodded. He took the tickets and studied on the tickets then looked at her.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" She shook her head and lifted her chin to be regal. Henry jumped up and down like a screaming fan in the concert. In few minutes later, they drowned in a sweet hug. He ran to his bedroom and got ready for tonight's show with her mom. She strode out to her bedroom to get dressed in a casual clothes such as a black jeans and a white blouse with a blue blazer. She smiled at the moment where their conversation about the show that Henry begged her to buy the tickets to see Emma Swan.

"Mom! We have to go or we will be late to miss that show tonight!" Henry yelled from downstairs and she ran downstairs to get her purse and keys. "Ready to go, Henry?" He nodded and ran to the car. She walked out and locked her door then got in her car. They drove away from their house to New York to catch a show in Broadway.

* * *

\- After 4 hours later–

Regina and Henry arrived at small café for their dinner. They chatted about their idol, Emma Swan. They ordered the burgers and drinks and kept chattering about the show. She paid their dinner then they decided to take a walk for a while before coming to see Emma Swan on the stage for Thoroughly Modern Millie. They were excited about the show.

Finally, they walked to the studio theatre and waiting for the doors to open inside. They looked around and found the seats near the doors. They sat down and read the playbill for Thoroughly Modern Millie. The noises and bickering in the lounge were around them for a while before someone announced about the doors to be opened in 5 minutes. They stood and waited until they saw the doors to open. Regina held her son's hand until they came in and found their seats in the middle row on the audience level and it was just 3 rows away from the stage. They were excited to be in audience and wanted to see Emma Swan on the stage so they can scream inside their chests. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you excited, Henry?" He nodded and continued, "I can't wait to greet Emma Swan after this show." Regina smiled. "Yes dear, me too." They giggled like the fans.

Regina read on the playbill again and found a picture of Emma Swan with her background. She knew her famous life when she was a big fan of her work for Broadway plays when she was in her college days. She was impressed with her acting for first time in Les Miserables as Eponine. But she didn't have a chance to meet Emma Swan in person because she was taken away with her friends to drive back to Storybrooke in late night. She was disappointed about wanting to meet the one and only Emma Swan until the day came.

Regina studied the picture of Emma Swan, a blonde hair with the emerald eyes. Emma flashed her best smile and it was a professional picture of her. Regina felt like she wanted to post the picture on the wall in her office. Anyway, she heard the show to start. Henry gasped when Emma Swan came in as Millie in a yellow dress and fancy hat. Regina smiled and heard singing from Emma's mouth. They watched it through first act then they got intermission for 15 minutes. Henry told her that he went to bathroom. Regina went with him for restroom break then stretched her body from sitting down on the comfortable seats all the way from the beginning to the intermission.

When the intermission ended, they were back to their seats and watched the second act to the end. They stood up and clapped for the full cast to bow out and looked to each other. They heard Emma Swan to come on the stage and bowed out to the audience. Regina and Henry shouted and clapped loud. They heard the audience to applause for her on the stage. Regina just got a glance on Emma Swan's brightest smile and blow the kiss to everyone in the audience. Henry smiled and looked at his mom.

"It was a great show! Emma Swan was an amazing actress." He beamed and saw her nod of agreement. They walked to the lounge where the cast members greet their fans and audience members. Emma Swan was there as well. The cast members were in their costumes and smiled to every one who came to greet them.

Until, Henry tugged his mom to Emma Swan where she stood near the front doors leading to outside of the building. Regina felt her heart clenching in ache when she saw her. Hearing her son's voice and Emma's laughter made her night to be best. She smiled.

* * *

"Hi Emma Swan, you are so awesome on the stage. I'm a fan of yours. I wanted to ask you because it's my birthday today." He paused and got a nod from his idol. "Can we take a picture together?" Henry asked.

"Sure, kid." Emma nodded. Henry took his phone and took a picture with Emma. They smiled at the picture they took.

"Thank you, Emma. I can't wait to see you again." They shook the hands. Emma told him that she greeted him with an autograph and happy birthday. He smiled.

Regina was out of her thoughts and realized she stood longer to watch his son to meet her idol. She strode to them where they stood. The emerald eyes looked up and connected with her caramel eyes. She caught Emma's smile.

"Hello. Is this your kid?" Emma asked.

"Yes Ms. Swan and it is my son. And thank you for staying with him. I nearly lost him in this room full with the people around us." Regina chuckled nervously. Henry looked back and forth to his mom and idol.

"Oh, no problem. So, want me to sign the autograph on your playbill?" Emma glanced on Regina's hand and looked up. Regina nodded and handed her playbill. Emma signed it and gave it back. Regina and Henry heard the call from the ushers to remind them that they are closing the doors. Emma glanced over to her cast members to go back to their dressing rooms then looked back to two people and said "It's time for me to go and thank you for coming on our grand opening. I hoped you enjoy your night and be safe." They waved and part on their ways.

* * *

\- In Emma's dressing room -

After coming back from the lounge, Emma cleaned up herself with costume, make-up and hair then went to take a short shower. She got dressed up and strode out to say goodbye to her full cast members. Emma was relieved that her show was great on the grand opening. Until, she was thinking about one woman who was in front of her and her son. She walked out from the dressing room to her car that it was parked behind the building. The phone buzzed. Emma pocketed out and answered her call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Graham." Emma was surprised that Graham just left before her.

"Oh, what's up?"

"Um, can you come to my house and look over my kids right now?" Emma was confused at his tone.

"Yes, I am on way and just passed by Granny's Diner." She drove to Graham's house and heard background noises on other line.

"Thank you so much." They ended the call and Emma strode to the front door and the door opened. Graham ran to hug her. Emma walked inside and decided to make herself a drink then discussed with Graham about the kids. Graham told her that he had to take Ruby to the hospital because Granny had a mild heart attack. She nodded and decided to sleep in guest bedroom while she took care of her godchildren. Graham left with Ruby to the hospital and stayed there overnight to watch Granny.

* * *

After a long drive from New York to Storybrooke, Regina was exhausted and glanced over her son who was sleeping in the passenger seat. She looked back on the road to arrive at her driveway. She shook his shoulder to wake up. So, Henry woke up and got out then waited for his mom to unlock the door. Regina got out from her car and push the button on remote for locking her car. She walked to the door and unlocked then opened for her son to come inside.

Henry embraced his mom and told her that he went to sleep. Regina nodded and embraced him back. She walked away to the kitchen to get her drink. She heard the footsteps upstairs and checked the doors and windows to be locked inside the house and strode to her bedroom. She changed her clothes and tucked herself in.

Regina was dreaming about meeting Emma Swan few hours ago. The moment with her idol, she was very happy to meet her in person. She got her autograph and smiled. She studied on her idol for a while. The mutual feelings were connected through the emerald eyes in the compassion and love. She never felt that way before. She wished that she didn't want to leave and stay with her idol for few hours to chat. But she felt her guts about meeting her again. She wondered what it is like for her to be an actress like her idol. Anyway, Regina had her smile on the face while she slept.

* * *

In the morning, Emma woke up and still thought of her memory with a brunette woman with her kid after a show. Few minutes later, she frowned because she never knew a brunette woman's name last night. She wished that she wanted to see her again and wanted to know her name and the kid too. Yelling from her godchildren in living room interrupted her thoughts. She got up and ran to the living room.

Her godchildren were startled when the presence was there standing by the doorway. They were beaming and ran to hug her. Emma smiled and remembered her memories of holding them in her arms in the hospital. A black hair with brown eyes girl was Maria looking up at her and spoke up, "Where is our mom and dad?" Other girl have a brown hair and hazel eyes was Grace was holding her godmother tightly when she heard her sister's voice.

"Your parents are in hospital looking after your grandmother. Why not you call your dad today?" Emma looked back and forth to Maria and Grace. They nodded and scattered to get the phone to call Graham. Emma walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for three of them. Then she heard Grace talking to her dad on the phone and the footsteps toward the kitchen was Maria.

"Hi kid, how are you?" Emma glanced over Maria while she was cooking bacon. Maria sat down on the stool and continued, "I am doing well. So, how did you get here? I didn't hear your footsteps or voice while we were sleeping last night."

"I was on way to my home but your dad called me so I was arriving halfway to my home but I drove on different lane to get here. So, I was sleeping in the guest bedroom at late night. So, your parents left after I slept in" Emma shrugged and made the plates for Maria and Grace.

Grace strode to the kitchen and continued, "Emma, you have to take a call from Dad." She gave the phone to her godmother. Emma nodded and took the phone.

"Hello Graham, what's up?" Emma looked at her godchildren eating their breakfast.

"Hi Emma, thank you for staying with them. Anyway, do me a favor?"

"You're welcome and what do you need me for a favor?"

"Stay with them for a while. We are stuck with Granny for few days. It's more tests to check on Granny. I am not sure if we are able to come home today." Graham rubbed his neck and twisted his neck.

"Oh. Want me to tell them about Granny?" Maria and Grace whisked to look at Emma for suspicions about the conversation of Granny. Emma waved her hand to them and mouthed, "Eat your breakfast." They nodded at her demands.

"Emma, I don't think it is a good idea. So, please stay with them for while and I don't want to worry them." Graham pledged with his soft tone.

Emma sighed. "Ok, Graham. You owe me. I will take them to my apartment for few days. Will it be fine with you?"

"It's great. Thank you so much. I got your back. Thank you so much." Graham fisted in the air. Emma chuckled. "Ok Graham, you better go. I will tell them." They said goodbye and ended the call.

Emma looked up at her godchildren. The girls looked at Emma and waited. Emma rubbed her neck and sighed.

"Girls, I just discussed with your dad, he agreed with me about taking you both to my apartment for few days. What about it?" Emma smiled. The girls screamed loudly and embraced her. They laughed. Emma ordered them to finish their breakfast and pack their clothes then they were ready to go.

Maria and Grace finished their breakfast, Emma got up and cleaned up the kitchen. The girls ran back to bedroom and packed their bags. Emma waited in living room for a while and checked on her email. She frowned and got no response about her search of the roommates. Maria and Grace ran downstairs and saw her on the couch. Emma looked up and smiled. They were ready to leave. Emma locked the door then walked to her car. Maria and Grace chatted in backseat while they drove back to Emma's apartment.

They got out and strode to the apartment. Emma unlocked the door and stepped aside to let the girls come in. Emma closed the door and leaned on the door. She felt like it's a long day. She told them that she took a shower then they would have games for fun and order dinner. They called Graham about the updates on Granny and chatted for a while then they decided that they went to the park for recreation.

Emma read the book while the girls played soccer game. The day went good for the girls to spend their time with her godmother, Emma. They decided to eat at Granny's Diner for a while then went back to the apartment. The girls went to bed and Emma cleaned up in living room where they played the board games on the coffee table. Finally, she turned lights off and went to sleep.

* * *

The productive day for Regina in her office, she was talking to the head of the law firm from New York. She had an interview about getting a promotion in New York Law Firm. She was nervous about her interview. The interview went smoothly. She got her promotion and felt happy about her life changes. She ended the call and got up to dance her victory. Until, the knock interrupted her grooves and Regina heard a voice behind her. She froze and turned around to see her father there. She gaped in awe and smoothed her wrinkles on her pants.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm sorry to interrupt your grooves. You got some moves." Henry said in a soft tone.

"Hello papa. I got some moves from you. You're a better dancer than I do." She scoffed. He laughed.

"What made you excited on your grooves?"

"Oh, I just got excited about getting a promotion from New York Law Firm. I just got it today." Regina squealed. Henry gaped in awe.

"What? You got it?!" She nodded. Henry ran to hug his daughter and she hugged him back.

"Yes, I got it." Regina smiled.

"It's time for you and my grandson to come over my house and celebrate it together tonight. If you like." Henry asked.

"Yes papa, I will inform your little boy about it. I will see him at home when I get there." Regina beamed. Her father nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I am proud of you, my sweetheart. I wish your mother is with us to celebrate your promotion." She frowned at the word, 'mother'.

"I know, father. I missed her." Henry ran his hand on her back while they held in their arms.

Henry released her and told her to come over his house at 5pm so they would make dinner together. She nodded and parted their ways.

The clock ticked at 4:30pm, Regina stopped working on the casework and looked up at the time. She stood up and gathered the paperwork then went to the car. The phone buzzed. She got her phone out from her purse and answered the call.

"Hello, Regina Mills speaking." She got in her car and turned on the car ignition.

"Hi mom. Are you coming home?" her son was speaking. She chuckled at his voice.

"Yes dear, I am on way to home to see you."

"Great. I am so starved! Hurry back home." She shook her head and told him that she will be there in at least 10 minutes to home. He agreed and ended the call.

Regina laughed and drove away to home. She had a mental list in her head for errands to do in New York before she discussed with her son tonight at her father's house. She felt relieved on her life altered since she became a lawyer.

Finally, she got home and told her son to get ready to leave to her father's house for dinner. Henry nodded and got ready to leave. She changed her clothes to the casual clothes and looked for her son in the house until she found him in living room, playing a video game. She sighed and looked at him for a while.

"Darling, it's time to go. We'll be late." Henry turned around to see her at doorway and nodded. He turned off his video game and strode with her to Grandpa's house in 2 blocks away. They arrived and knocked on the door. Henry Sr, opened the door and stepped aside to let them come in. His grandson hugged him then ran to the living room. Regina greeted her father with a hug and kiss. Henry Sr, released her and walked with her toward the kitchen to cook for dinner. They chatted about their days and preparations on the dinner.

Henry Jr. came in the kitchen and beamed up to see his mom and grandpa to work together to cook dinner. He sat down on the stool and watched them for a while. Henry Sr, broke the silence by speaking with his grandson.

"Hello sonny, how have you been?" Henry Sr smiled. His grandson chuckled and continued, "I am doing well. So what are we having for dinner? I am still starved."

Regina chuckled and turned around to see him near the counter. She smiled and prepared her son to get settled on the table and told them that the dinner is ready. They scattered to get their seats and the food is on the table. Regina looked back and forth between her father and son and told them to eat it. They ate in silence and chattered about Henry's projects in school. Both of the adults were proud of him and smiled at each other. Until, Henry Sr. cleared his throat to warn Regina to tell Henry Jr about the news. Regina glanced over her father and slightly nodded.

She finally spoke up, "Darling, I have something to tell you and it is a good news though." Henry looked up at Grandpa and mom then nodded for her to continue with good news.

"Do you remember that we discussed about New York Law Firm few months ago? Her son tilted his head and said, "Yeah mom, I remember. What about it?" Regina turned to her father and felt his hand squeezing her hand. Henry Sr mouthed "It's ok." She exhaled and looked at her son.

"I got a promotion today. My interview went good. So that means I will work in New York for a while." She looked away. Henry Jr gasped in awe and ran to embrace her. She was taken aback by a hug from her son and looked at him.

"That's great! Way to go mom! That's why we celebrate your promotion. Am I right?" Henry Jr. looked back and forth to Grandpa and mom. Regina nodded and smiled widely. Finally, they finished their dinner and parted the ways. Regina and Henry went home.

* * *

In her home office, Regina was working on her casework and heard the footsteps toward the doors. Henry came in and spoke up, "What are you doing with this house since you got a promotion in New York?" She looked up at Henry and tilted her head.

"I am not sure about selling this house. This was my inherit from your grandma." She sighed. Henry figured it out by having a plan.

"What if you have an apartment to stay in New York then go back to Storybrooke for weekends?" Henry suggested. Regina had some thoughts about the apartment.

"I liked that idea. So, what about you? I can't let you live in here alone." Regina said.

"What about living with Grandpa?" Henry shrugged. She shook her head and continued, "Grandpa is not liking this one and I knew him. He is busy as a mayor. But you can't stay with him. What about living in New York and perhaps, we can go watch Broadway live with our idol, Emma Swan?" Regina was trying to get him on her plans.

Henry whisked to look at her and chuckled, "Are you trying to get me on your plots or making me to be on board with you and see Emma Swan on Broadway every night?" They laughed.

"I am trying. You are my son and I wanted you to live with me in New York. I am going to search for an apartment with your help if you like." Regina pledged.

Henry nodded and walked around her desk. Regina smiled and opened the internet for searching on the apartments. They worked through researching for New York apartments. Most of the apartments were expensive. They sighed and kept working until Henry found a perfect apartment and saw the ad next to the apartment listing. He clicked on the ad. He smiled and showed Regina while she was working on her casework on the coffee table.

"Mom, I think that I found our apartment. The person was searching for two roommates. The apartment have four bedrooms and three full bathroom. The living room is spacious and the kitchen was full of the metal and silver appliances. If you are interested about this one then email her." Henry read aloud for her and waited for her response.

Regina walked toward the computer and read the ad. She turned and nodded. Henry beamed up. She told him that she would email to that person who owned that apartment. Henry embraced her and told her that he went to bed. She sighed and finished her paperwork and ended her night with a smile. Regina went around her desk and sat down. She studied on the advertisement.

* * *

**Advertisement: Apartments/Townhouses**

**Hello. I am searching for two roommates. I have four bedrooms with three full bathroom with bathtub. The living room is spacious and huge. The kitchen have metal and silver appliances and it is big. It's perfect for the parties and events. **

**If you are interested about a tour of my apartment then please email me Whiteknight and thank you. **

* * *

Regina hummed in approval. She went to open her email and composed the email to White Knight. She smiled at her thoughts about her promotion and living in New York. She was excited about a fresh start in New York and can't wait for her day to start in New York with Henry. She prepared to do a list by selling a house and packing the things in the boxes from every room. Regina sighed and sent an email. She felt lightweight and went to her bedroom. Regina tucked herself in bed and slept.

* * *

_**Dear White Knight,**_

_**I found your advertisement about your apartment. I am interested about the offer from you. I hope you can give us a tour of your apartment before we agree on our terms to live in your apartment with new roommates. I hope it is not too late for us to reach it to you soon. Thank you. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Regina Mills**_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is finished. Yeah Yeah Regina emailed to Emma Swan but they didn't know until they meet again! YAY!**

**By the way, Henry is Regina's biological son but not Emma's. **

**See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Consider It Done

**A/N: Hello My lovelies! It's been long time to post this chapter. I just saw my follows/reviews/favorites. This one is popular! WOW! Thank you for your compliments and reviews. Others, I know and I need a beta partner. :-/ My grammars sucked. But this story made me to do my best on my grammars. No worries, I am working on it. Anyway, I would like to be a co-beta partner if somebody would take it over. I already had a outline for Chapter 5. Hope somebody will take it over if they can communicate with me on the details that I wanted for this story. It's up to you all. **

**By the way, you can understand that my English is up to no good but my first language is American Sign Language. Yeah. I'm deaf. :D Surprise! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you and you're the best to give me these amazing reviews and follows! I already have over 70 follows. Geez. It went into my bowl of crazy. :D Thank you!**

**P.S. This chapter is short but I wished it can be longer but on my outline, it was short. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Consider It Done**

Few days later, the blonde woman was busy with her shows for 6 nights and one night off. Her body yelled pain while she was working on her dances with her partner, Graham every afternoon before the show opened. In her mind, she absolutely loved a thrill of the ride through her shows when she is on the stage. She knew that she couldn't turn it off while she was portraying her character as Millie Dillmount. Most of the time, Emma studied on the characters' figure while she was in the dressing room and getting dressed up for her night. Until she heard her best friend, Ruby came in the dressing room and spoke.

"Ems, you have an email from a Regina Mills." The blonde frowned and was confused. She hadn't figure it out until her light bulb was off.

"Regina Mills?"

"Yes, remember our plan to get 2 roommates for your apartment?"

"Oh! Roommates, give me my phone." Ruby rolled her eyes and handed a phone to the blonde woman then left the dressing room. Emma scowled at her while she was opening the email app then looked down on the email and smiled. She was excited to get one response from the sender and tried to think about the plan to meet her while they would have a tour in her apartment. She hummed while she read several times on the specific email but didn't hear her roll call and felt startled when her make-up designer shook her shoulder. She looked up and gasped in shock then looked back at the open door that revealed the stage manager.

"It's time for you to be on stage in 5 minutes now." The blonde put her phone, went to check on her appearance and Camilla giggled while she was in her rush to go back on the stage to sing her introduction on the show. Emma barged with a smile on the spotlight and sang beautifully while she remembered the lyrics and wished that she didn't mess it up on all scenes from the beginning to the end but was obsessed with Regina Mills' email about the roommates. She forgot to reply it back to her but decided to hold it off until the show was over. She just went with the flow through the show with her cast and danced smoothly until the curtains closed on her. The blonde woman heard the audience applauding for her standing ovation and it made her feel proud. She came out to bow her pride out to her fans and waved her hands then strode out from the stage to the dressing room.

Until, she finally removed everything on her and checked on her email again then decided to read it again and figured it out how to respond back to the person, Regina Mills.

* * *

_**Dear White Knight,**_

_**I found your advertisement about your apartment. I am interested about the offer from you. I hope you can give us a tour of your apartment before we agree on our terms to live in your apartment with new roommates. I hope it is not too late for us to reach it to you soon. Thank you. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Regina Mills**_

* * *

The blonde woman checked on her schedule and saw her available slot on the weekend that she is off from her shows. It made her exclaimed by quickly typing the keyboard on her phone. It was very overwhelming for her to have one response and it made her night to be best and yet excited. She finally sent it and grabbed her essentials then went out from the stage door toward her car. In her state of fatigue, she decided to drive back to her apartment to get some sleep and start it over again on next day. Her groans were screaming pain from her dances and she made her dinner and drank a lot of water until she knocked her out on the couch until the morning.

* * *

In her dreams, she was seeing the brunette woman and the kid back at her work, they were screaming her name until they came toward her and hugged her with kisses. She remembered the brunette's lips that was so soft and plush and her grin got wider when she got a long passionate kiss and heard the kid groaning by their mushy love between two ladies. She laughed until the cold water poured on her face. Her dreams were gone, the blonde woman shot up to be awake until she spotted Ruby with a glass of cold water. She growled at her brunette best friend and decided to speak up.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?"

"Remember today is your day off from show. By the way, you look adorable while you were sleeping like a puppy in the bed." The brunette woman burst in laughter while she was rubbing her stomach.

"I remember. Excuse me on my fatigue. I was working all afternoon until the late night, I got home like 2am. Anyway, I repeated, what are you doing here?" The blonde narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest while she was getting up.

"I thought that you wanted to spend your time with me at Granny's Diner. Granny was released this morning so I can let you see her again today when you get a free breakfast." Ruby seduced her with her best killer voice and tried to tug her with a free breakfast while she was watching the blonde woman squirming in her uncomfortable zone.

"That sounds good. I'm glad to hear that Granny is back on the board so let me change my clothes then we can go after 5 minutes." Emma glared at her and spoke in a grave tone and scoffed it off.

"Ok, Ems. Did you reply back to Regina Mills yet?" The brunette knitted her eyebrows and grinned.

"Yes, I did last night. Suit yourself to read my reply." Emma rolled her eyes and waved her hand to find her phone and strode back into her bedroom to get changed.

"Thanks. I can wait for you when you're finished with your attires." Ruby smiled and searched for Emma's phone until she found it on the floor next to the coffee table and opened the email, read it again and laughed it off.

* * *

_**Hello Ms. Mills, **_

_**Thank you for replying back to me on this email. I'm glad that you are the first person to email me. Also, of course not, you're not too late to reach me. Anyway, I just checked on my schedule and it was hectic lately. I'm available on this weekend if you want to have a tour in my apartment. I'm fine with whether time you prefer to meet me. Hope this email finds you again. **_

_**White Knight**_

* * *

Emma finally got out from her bedroom, grabbed her purse and car keys then gestured Ruby to get out and locked her apartment. They decided to walk along toward Granny's Diner. They chatted about the roommates and decided to hold it off until the blonde properly meet them. Upon arriving at Granny's Diner, Ruby walked back to the kitchen to inform the chef to cook for Emma's usual breakfast. The blonde went to her usual spot and read her newspaper until the citizens went over on her and Emma giggled while she was busy with signing autographs and chatted with some fans until her breakfast arrived. The citizens finally left her alone with her breakfast and focused on their tasks around in the diner then out of the diner. The day was great for the blonde woman to meet her new fans and enjoying her time in the diner.

* * *

After Granny's Diner, Emma decided to invite Graham and his family included her parents to celebrate their grand opening for _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ at her apartment in the evening. They agreed to meet her halfway to buy food, drinks and things to do around in her apartment for fun then made sure that they're confirmed on the evening of the biggest celebration with their semi-formal attires. It would be thrilled for Emma and Graham to celebrate it together. In the blonde woman's mind, she was obsessed about the beautifully brunette woman with her kid at the meet &amp; greet. She was fascinated with the beauty of the brunette woman and got curious to get to know her more when she hoped to see her again. Until, her godchildren, Maria and Grace, interrupted her thoughts. Her godchildren with a tickle fight surprised the blonde woman until they got exhausted. The celebration went wonderful until Graham and Emma cleaned it up. They went to sleep in their guest bedroom until the morning for Graham and Emma's day rehearsal before their evening show started.

* * *

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, the brunette woman woke up with her smile, realized that she finally had her new promotion in NYC law firm and can't wait to live there with her son. She had finality of making decisions to sell her mansion, earn money somehow to save money for Henry's transportation at school from new place. She hoped to get an apartment with the owner until they had their final answer to the owner afterwards. She finally got up to be ready for her few days working on the cases at Storybrooke Law Firm. Regina went to check on Henry who was groggily in his sleep and muttered his words – 'Go. Go. Go!'. It made the brunette woman to laugh after watching Henry's legs moving quickly like the horses galloping around in the track. The brunette woman shook his shoulder to wake him up and whispered in his ear, "You look adorable when you are a horse." He shot up in the bed and his mouth hung open then he blushed in embarrassment.

Henry got up to be ready for school, ate his breakfast and said goodbye to his mom. He left the mansion to leave Regina alone with her piles of cases in her home office. She had to make appointments with the relators and new researches on the schools for Henry. Until, the brunette woman decided to check on her email and hoped that she gets from White Knight about a meet and tour. She opened the email, found an unread email from the owner of the apartment and it made her grin. She clicked on the email by opening and read it.

Regina found out that the owner is available on this weekend, checked on her calendar if she had no major cases or court trials on the weekend until she was available on all the weekend with Henry. She was very happy with her new arrangements and decided to reply it back to the owner.

* * *

_**Hello White Knight, **_

_**Thank you for replying me back. I am glad that your email has found me perfectly. So, I just checked on my calendar and yes, we are available on this weekend to meet you and have a tour. It would be wonderful. We can meet at 1pm if it's all right with you. We will have a 4 hours long drive to your apartment so, we are able to leave right before 10am to be on our way to New York. Hope this is fine with you.**_

_**Regina Mills. **_

* * *

The brunette woman was satisfied with her email and sent it to the owner. She smiled and finished her paperwork then decided to gather her cases and bring these cases to her office for the finality. She made the arrangements to move into a new firm in New York and typed in a letter for her boss to have a final decision to leave the old law firm. Until the phone rang, Regina picked it up and spoke in a lawyer tone.

"Hello This is Regina Mills, May I help you?"

"Hello sweetheart, this is your daddy."

"Oh dad. What can I do for you?"

"When will you leave?"

"I don't know yet but I haven't had a final decision to gather everything for New York. But I already made arrangements for the relator to sell the mansion. I knew it was my mother's inheritance but I don't want it anyway. If it's all right with you if I sell it?"

"It's all right. I have no desire to get that house. I'm fine with my apartment. You can sell it."

"Ok thank you. Henry and I will be over at your apartment for our dinner. Sounds good?"

"It would be lovely. I better let you go."

"I love you dad."

"I love you sweetheart and see you tonight."

"We'll see you."

They hung up on the call, Regina went to gather her essentials then drove away to her law firm. She finally found her boss and handed her letter to him then went back to her office to work on other cases until the clock ticked at 4 o'clock. The brunette woman knew that Henry was home and doing his homework then decided to call her home to check on her son. Until she was satisfied with her son's conversation about the school and he went to research on the schools for her after their dinner with Regina's father.

Regina decided to close her office, strode out to her car for driving home and she felt exhausted. Upon arriving at her house, she went inside to get changed then gathered Henry for a walk to her father's house and having a dinner with the boys. They finally arrived to greet him on their way, chatted for few minutes then had their lasagna. Until Henry asked his mom about the mansion and apartment search, Regina smiled widely and Gramps Mills arched his eyebrow.

"Yes dear, I got an email from the owner. She would give us a tour in her apartment this weekend. I replied back to her about that. We will be there at 1pm to meet the owner and have a tour together."

"Great mom! I can't wait!"

"Yes me too."

"What about schools?"

"Did you research about it?"

"I found few schools near the apartment that we hoped to be in that place."

"Oh, I would like to see it before we made our final decision to pick which school that suit you."

"I will. Or perhaps to ask the owner if he or she know about schools."

"Good idea, Henry. I am proud of you. So let's finish our dinner then make arrangements tomorrow for transferring your schools."

"Ok."

They continued to have their dinner until they finally were full and knew that it was time to go home. They hugged Regina's father and went home on their walk. They smiled and decided to get some sleep. Regina drifted away about her meet and greet with Emma Swan. She remembered the conversation between her son and Emma in the lobby after the show. She thought that Emma was wonderful to bond with her son and hoped to see her again when she had a chance to talk to her again. The brunette woman smiled and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5: We Meet Again (Regina and Henry meet Emma)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Until We Meet Again

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had a writer's block on this chapter. It's a short chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Until We Meet Again**

At Emma's apartment, the blonde woman was shuffling the fan mail in the bins and read all of the letters from her fans. She enjoyed her time on her day off. In her mind, Emma can't take a beautiful face from the brunette woman from other night on her opening night of Thoroughly Modern Millie. For a while, the blonde woman decided to stop reading the fan mail, gathering them in the boxes which she saved for her whole life to cherish these sentiment compliments on her works from Broadway. Until, the phone rang, she continued to answer it and spoke in her soft tone.

"Hello?"

"Hello! This is your mother." Mary Margaret was cheerily and happy to hear from her adopted daughter. Emma lit up when her mother called her in the middle of the morning. She smiled widely and spoke in her best cheer.

"Mom! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderfully. Thank you for asking. I have a good news for you."

"What's it?"

"Did you remember that you told us about your foster brother, August Booth?"

"Oh yes. I remembered him. What's going on?"

"Well, we did adopt him so he is your official brother."

"Oh, my gosh! Serious?"

"Yes, we are serious."

"Is he here?"

"Oh yes, we are going to pick him up today so we can meet up in halfway today."

"I'm excited to meet him and catch up with him but, unfortunately, I have plans today with two people to come check out in my apartment. Did you remember that I told you about roommates?"

"Yes, I remember. Ruby talked about your plans. So how was it?"

"Well, they haven't arrived yet. I'm going to shine in my apartment. Wish me good luck."

"Oh darling, you don't need it and just be yourself."

"Thank you, mom. Maybe other time, we can catch up in the person at Granny's Diner."

"We'd love to. Ok, I better let you go shine yourself. Love you!"

"I love you! Bye, mom."

"Bye, darling! By the way, I love your show!"

"Thank you mom."

Emma hung up on the call, smiled widely and remembered her memories when she was young with her foster brother, August Booth. She couldn't believe that she is an officially sister. She can't wait to meet him again. Finally, she realized that she had to do something to clean up in her apartment, went to her bedroom for her laundry and strode to the laundry room next to her home office. She put her dirty laundry away in the washer then poured the detergent and pressed the button for the start. Then the blonde woman smiled widely, turned around to find a vacuum then decided to clean the living room, bedrooms, and home office.

After she had finished with her vacuum, she went to the living room, looked at the wall which it had the photos on the shelves above the couch. She smiled and grabbed them and polished on the glass frames then put it back in the place. Until, she got tired then heard the beep from the washer and went to get her clothes from the washer to the dryer. She pressed the button for the standard.

In her mind, she checked on her list to finish everything in the apartment then looked at herself and groaned. Emma decided to get a shower then got dressed up in a casual wear – blue jeans, black halter top, and red earrings. She half-sided braided her hair in the French braid and her half blonde hair was down in the princess curls. She went with her flip-flops. Her toenails were the French pedicure. She was satisfied with her appearance. Then she went to check on her dryer and it was finished then got her clothes out and folded her clothes. Emma put it away in her closet and drawers. Until she decided to make the snacks for her guests, she went with crackers, cheese and pretzels then made fruit smoothies. She finished everything then put them away in the refrigerator. Emma was excited to meet them in person in the afternoon.

* * *

In Storybrooke Maine, the brunette woman woke up in the morning, she stretched her muscles and heard the knock on her door then commanded him to come in. Henry went to jump on her bed and spoke in a loud voice. It made her laugh.

"It's today! We are going to New York City!"

"I know sweetie. Are you finished with your bag?"

"Yes! I am finished! I ate breakfast. So you can eat it now!"

"Ok! I am going to get dressed and mind you get my duffel bag to the car?"

"Mom, I love you!" Henry stopped bouncing on the bed, ran toward the door and downstairs. Regina laughed all the way until she reached the bathroom to get ready. She knew that she is excited to have her day off with Henry to meet the owner of the apartment. In her time, she made sure that she put her casual wear in the best appearance before meeting the owner for the best impression. Regina went to get her flats and walked out from her bedroom then went downstairs to get her breakfast. She ate her fruit salad and apple pancakes then heard her son yelling from outside by the opened door.

"Are you coming!?"

"I'm coming." Regina shook her head, grabbed her purses and coat then locked up the house and strode toward the car. Henry went to get in the passenger seat and smiled widely. She winked and turned on then drove away on their way to New York City.

After four hours on the drive, Regina arrived at the Italian place for grabbing their lunch. Henry went with her and chatted about New York City, checked out on the schools for him to transfer and everything was great. She went to pay their lunch then drove away with Henry to the apartment. Until, they arrived at their destination and looked at each other then smiled widely. Henry spoke in his nervous tone.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm all ready. What about you?"

"I was excited but at the same time, nervous."

"Me too. Ok, let's meet the owner."

They nodded, got out of the car and looked up at the beautiful exterior design of the place. The apartment was the glasses with the bricks. They liked it so far and went inside the entrance where the people came out from the inside. In their faces, they went awe-struck while they absorbed the beautiful interior designs in the lobby. They looked around, found the elevator and got in. Henry pressed the button on the 4th floor. Regina smiled at him, rubbed his back and waited until the elevator opened on the fourth floor. They got out of the elevator and searched for the number – 456. He looked on the signs and found the answer then tugged her to the door. They glanced at each other and checked on themselves for best appearances.

Regina nodded to the door. Henry smiled widely, turned around and knocked on the door. They waited for the owner to answer the door. In other side, Emma was busy with the snacks she made, heard the knock on the door and finished everything then placed it on the kitchen counter. She went to the bathroom and checked on her mess on her clothes then found nothing. She exhaled the air and put her gentle smile then walked to the door to answer it. She opened the door and it revealed her guests.

Regina and Henry stared at the door until it was opened, they saw the blonde curls and emerald eyes in front of them. Then they went awe-struck when they saw the only and one Emma Swan in their eyes.

* * *

For Emma, she smiled at the people who were opening their mouths, laughed and spoke in her gentle tone. She remembered the brunette woman from the other night and it was the same person in front of her. The caramel eyes, red lips and brown hair. The blonde woman confirmed that it was her and decided to ask it.

"Are you Regina Mills?"

Regina nodded but had no words to speak out. Henry was silent, fell to the ground and fainted. Emma looked at him and replied in a concerned tone.

"Um. Your son just fainted on the ground. So we have to bring him to the couch." The brunette woman was out of the blue, heard the thud on the ground then looked away to him and quickly shook him to wake up. The blonde woman gently touched on Regina's shoulder and spoke in a mild tone.

"Why not we carry him to the couch?"

"Oh yes please." Emma nodded, went to get him under her arms and walked away to the living room. Regina was in awe-struck when she watched the blonde woman carry him with her strength. She was impressed with her muscles. Until, Emma put him on the couch, turned around and spoke.

"I can't believe that you are here. You're a same person from other night we met on my opening night."

"Me too. Well, for us."

"It was surprising to see you both here. So what is his name?"

"Henry Mills." The blonde woman nodded, gestured her to the kitchen for snacks and drinks and went along with her. Regina looked back at him and walked away to be with her in the kitchen. Emma smiled and spoke in her best tone.

"So, would you rather wait for a tour until Henry wakes up?"

"No. I better let him sleep for a while until he's better and he can go on his own to look around. If it is fine with you?"

"It's fine. Let's go. You can carry your drink on your tour." The blonde woman indicated the glasses, walked a little far to the living room and smiled.

"Thanks for a drink." Regina looked down at her glass, nodded and walked with her for her tour.

"You're welcome. So, here is the kitchen. I do not cook more often. It is big and spacious." Emma gestured to the room and spoke with her sarcasm. Regina laughed at her talk and nodded then continued.

"I see. You're busy with your work."

"Yes. I always come home after 12am. If you live here with me then get used to my schedule." The blonde woman looked away at her and nodded.

"Ok. What's next?" The brunette woman smiled widely and gestured to continue on their way.

"You saw the living room."

"Yes, it is beautiful. How long do you live here?" Regina looked around in the living room then looked away at her son who was sleeping from his fainting.

"Not long." Emma exhaled the air and shrugged.

"Ok, bedrooms?" Regina looked up at the blonde woman and continued. Emma nodded, walked into the living room, turned right in the hallway and went upstairs then spoke in a tour guide's tone.

"Upstairs, it has 3 bedrooms but another bedroom is the home office. What is your occupation?"

"I'm a criminal justice lawyer." The brunette woman was sighing and speaking in her tired tone.

Emma was surprised that the brunette woman's job and nodded then continued.

"You can use my home office for your cases. I rarely use it often and I always bring my fan mail in there."

"Thank you. I will remind." Regina nodded.

"How old is your son?" The blonde woman looked at her and asked.

"Henry is 10. I'm still searching for the schools to suit his academic." Regina rubbed her forehead and spoke in her concerned tone. Emma raised her eyebrows and suggested in her gentle tone.

"Oh try for The Anderson, P.S. 334. It is a best school for your kid. I am sure that they can set up the appointment for you."

"Wow. How do you know that school well?" The brunette woman was surprised that Emma knew that school very well and arched her eyebrows then asked her.

"I have my goddaughters who are attending there. Maybe Henry can go with them after school. It's not far from here. It is about 5 blocks away. So what about your work?" Emma laughed, spoke in her happy tone and indicated the pictures of her godchildren in the hallway. The brunette woman looked away to the images of Maria and Grace, who were smiling then replied.

"Well, It is a New York Law Firm."

"Oh yes, I know where it is. It is 3 blocks away from here. You just can walk from here to your work. You just pass through Granny's Diner and turn left then you walk for 1 block. Ta-da. You are there. By the way, it is the opposite way from The Anderson School."

"Problem solved." Regina laughed. Emma winked then showed her on two bedrooms and chatted about the bedrooms. The brunette woman nodded and looked around in the bedrooms and loved it so far. The blonde woman showed other rooms and home office until they finished their tour and went back to the living room. Henry was up, rubbed his head and looked up at his mom. Regina smiled and gave him a drink then spoke in a motherly tone.

"Why not you go alone to look around in here? While we are waiting for your approval after you finish your tour." He nodded, glanced over at the blonde woman who was smiling and winked. He stuttered his words and it came out.

"You're Emma Swan. Is it real?"

"Yes, I'm Emma Swan. It's nice to meet you, Henry." The brunette boy raised his eyebrows then looked away at his mom who was giggling then gestured him to walk around in the apartment. Henry strode around in the apartment and was awe-struck until he found his bedroom and lit up when he saw the skylight window on the roof. After he finished his tour, ran downstairs and found the women on the couch in the living room. Emma and Regina talked about their works, questions about the apartment and rent then heard the footsteps from the hallway. He was breathing hard and went over-excited about the room he found. Regina smiled at his mood and spoke in a motherly tone.

"Do you like that room with the skylight window?"

"Yes, mom. I loved it." He paused and looked up at the blonde woman then continued. "Your apartment is beautiful."

"Thank you, Henry. I can take that way as you love it here so do you both agree to live here?" Emma spoke in her owner's tone while she was looking back and forth at Regina and Henry. Other looked at each other and smiled widely then nodded at her. The blonde woman clasped her hands, nodded and informed them to stay here until she received the paperwork for them to sign it. She left on her way to the home office and heard the squealing between the mother and son then laughed.

Regina and Henry hugged each other and were excited about becoming the roommates with their idols. He spoke in his excited tone.

"Can you believe that we met our idol?"

"I know. I was screaming all the way!"

"Me too. I nearly fainted when I saw her in the front of us."

"It's unbelievable. We are going to be roommates with her."

"Can't wait to move here. So did you ask her about the school?"

"Yes. I got all information. You are going to The Anderson School with her goddaughters. It's just 5 blocks away from here. You can walk to the school and back to here."

"Awesome!" Henry hugged her again. Regina laughed all the way. Emma was back and watched them then smiled widely. They looked back at her and asked her more questions about the move – in and the apartment keys then parking lot for her car. The blonde woman answered all of the issues to satisfy Regina's needs. They signed on the paperwork and shook their hands. Emma decided to let them stay here for few days. Henry begged his mom to stay here with her for few days before they leave for Storybrooke to pack everything. Regina sighed and nodded. Henry grabbed her car keys and ran out of the apartment. The women laughed, discussed the ground rules of the apartments and finally, they were satisfied with their living arrangements and works. It's done for the trio.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Henry... He nearly fainted when he met his idol at the door. Can't you believe that they finally met their idol in person again?  
**

**Next Chapter: Move In Day (It will be perhaps a long one)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Move-In Day

**A/N: Here is your chapter 6. Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Move-In Day**

In Storybrooke, the day went brighter for Regina and Henry. They were excited to meet her again and have their day in New York City. Luckily for the brunette woman, she had her last day in the law firm few days ago after her arrival with her son from having a tour with the owner. She celebrated her last day to have a nice farewell at Storybrooke Law Firm and had a lot of gifts from her co-workers. She brought it all to her home, and it stored in the boxes.

Henry roamed his boxes in the order to carry it to the truck and checked everything that he wouldn't miss one bit of little in everything in his bedroom. He went checking on the dressers, closet, and bathroom. He was relieved that he packed everything in the boxes except the furniture, which it would go to the yard sale. He already had his new bed that Emma owned in her apartment. He was lucky to have his new furniture in his bedroom that the blonde woman bought in each bedroom while she was moving in many years. He smiled at her thoughtful gesture and went into a commander mode.

In the kitchen, Regina was busy packing her kitchenware and dishes in the boxes. She went back to check on the cabinets and emptied the refrigerator. The brunette woman cleaned the refrigerator since 7 am before Henry woke up on his own. The food went rotten and threw in the garbage bag. She put it away in the trash can outside then moved inside the house for cleaning in the kitchen. Finally, she strode toward the living room and found the men who were helping her out to bring the furniture to the yard sale. Her father was having his day off on his duty as a mayor and went into a parent mode. She was happy to see him on her move out day.

Regina commended them to get the furniture out of the house and watched them lifting the furniture carefully and walked on their feet to get out in the front doors. She was lucky to have the double doors in the front and had no worries about the furniture to get a scratch. She saw her father standing there and had a chat with the people who bought the television stand. She gave him a duty for the checkout and gathered the cash/check from the buyers. The brunette woman sighed happily. She turned around to check every room on the first floor and inspected every detail that she wouldn't miss anything missing. When she was finished with her inspection, she went to label the boxes in the living room, which it was very bland and empty. There were many boxes that the Mills owned in the house.

Regina was done with the labels on the boxes, walked inside the kitchen to receive the kitchenware boxes to bring it to the living room and dumped them carefully on the floor. She labeled them with black marker. She heard her son commanding the men to bring her boxes from the bedroom to the living room.

She was proud of her son who willingly give up his life in Storybrooke to move with his mom and start a new fresh life in New York City. She knew that it was not easier to let go of their hometown. They grew up in the small town and got used to the small town's quaint and friendly businesses. When it came to them, they would get used to having a nice change. She knew that they would get their time to change their life from the small town life to the city life they had to get used.

The brunette woman sighed happily and saw her son who was bringing the boxes with others. He smiled at her back and extended his hand for a black marker to label the boxes. He knew the boxes very well. She went to check on her father outside and found him counting money and saw the furniture loaded in the people's pick-up trucks. She heard her father speaking lightly and smiled.

"The furniture from your bedroom and Henry's were sold. Other furniture from the home office, study room, and living room sold as well. It pretty went well."

"Thank you, dad. I appreciated that you are helping us."

"No problem, my sweetheart. Already sold the house yet?"

"No. I just talked with my real estate agent, and she said that it was difficult to sell this house because it inherited from mom."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"That's a big problem. I wanted to sell this house. But you live 5 minutes away from here."

"I know. But it is too big for an old man."

"Yes, dear. I know. But it is hard to let it go."

"It's a life."

"Life is short."

"Amen to that."

Henry Sr. smiled at her and kissed her forehead then walked away to the buyers who were looking for the furniture from the living room. Regina sighed and turned around to get inside the house. She went to the living room, counted her boxes from the bedroom and home office and phoned the service for U-Haul to pick the boxes in the lounge to the truck. She finally informed her son that they would move in the afternoon with their boxes. He nodded and went to count his boxes right away.

The furniture went empty in the yard. Henry Sr. went satisfied with the money that he made for his daughter and walked inside the house then announced.

"The furniture went sold! Here is your money, Regina."

"Thank you, dad. I'm pleased that the furniture got out of our faces." They laughed along; the brunette woman decided to take out for the lunch and informed them that she reached out for Roxy's diner to get their lunch. Others nodded and moved to Regina's bedroom to bring more boxes to the living room. Regina left the house and walked in 3 blocks away to get there in Roxy's Diner.

The brunette woman arrived in Roxy's Diner and ordered the sandwiches and drinks. She told the waitress that she would be back when her order was finished and left the diner to her bank. Regina smiled while she was opening the door for the people who got out from the bank. She went inside and strode toward the bank receptionist then informed them that she had to cash it in her bank account. The bank receptionist nodded, proceeds to cash it in her bank account and went into a bank mode to talk about her account number and everything else. It was done in 15 minutes.

* * *

Regina was relieved that she finished her errands and walked out from the bank to the diner. She went inside and saw the waitress waving happily with her take-out bags. She paid twenty dollars and gave thanks. She finally left on her way to her home to arrive to see her boys who labeled every box. She gave them the sandwiches and ate it together. Henry Sr. decided to bring up the roommate and apartment in New York City.

"Who is your owner and roommate in New York City?" Mr. Mills spoke lightly and sipped his drink.

"Emma Swan." Henry retorted while he was excited. Regina smiled widely. Henry Sr. arched his eyebrow and looked away at his daughter who was smiling.

"Emma Swan? The infamous actress from Les Misérables?"

"How did you know?" Regina was surprised that her father knew that play. Henry Sr. snorted and replied.

"I was there once. Remember that you had your college days and you went talking about that woman."

"Oh. I recalled that I didn't." The brunette woman pointed a look at him. Hearing her son laughing, she looked away at him and scrunched her face at him. He stuck his tongue at his mom and spoke lightly.

"I didn't know that you had a crush on Emma Swan. Oh, Emmaaa." Henry went kissable sounds. Regina mocked her gasp and smacked on his arm lightly. Mr. Mills shook his head and acknowledged his voice.

"After that talking with you, I went by myself to see her when you returned to college and I bought a ticket then went on the drive to see the play on the next night. I was very pleased with the play. She's fantastic playing Eponine. I couldn't believe that you are the roommates with the blonde woman who took my heart out by crying on her best act in Les Misérables.

Others went silent by hearing Mr. Mills speaking a heartwarming lecture. They finally heard the truck stopping by the front of the door. Regina looked away and found a man who was standing there then strode toward him. She checked with him and found U-Haul truck parking in the front of the house. She gestured him to the living room. Mr. Mills and Henry went to load the boxes with a man who was willing to drive on the way to New York. Regina was glad and went to help her son bringing the boxes. It went an hour. Finally, they finished loading the truck, looked at the house for a last look and said their goodbye to Mr. Mills with kisses and hugs. Henry went into the car, and Regina kissed her father's cheek then whispered in his ear.

"Take care of yourself. I love you, dad. Call me." He nodded and kissed her forehead then waved his hand at his grandson and watched his daughter getting into the car then drove away with U-haul truck following her. He sighed happily and turned around to look at the house then knew that the house went empty. He walked back to home.

* * *

On the road with U-haul truck, Regina sighed, turned the volume up and checked on her son who was sleeping in the passenger seat. She knew that it was a long journey from Storybrooke to New York City. But she was excited to live in the apartment with her idol. She couldn't believe that her dreams are coming faithfully to meet the infamous actress from Les Misérables and Thoroughly Modern Millie. She reminded herself to get a cd album from the play, Thoroughly Modern Millie and put it in the play then sang aloud in the car for a good hour.

She finally drove toward the gas station. Henry woke up in the car and informed her to get drinks and snacks. She nodded. He smiled and walked to U-Haul truck to get something for a driver then got a drink for him and continued to get inside the store. The driver got out of the truck and stretched his limbs. Regina smiled at him and went to get gas in her car then spoke lightly.

"Thank you for your services to help us out."

"No problem. What are you doing in New York City?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh. Fancy one."

"Yes, dear. What's your name? We've been not introduced back there."

"My name is Ron."

"Nice to meet you, Ron."

"Mind I ask you a question?"

"Yes sure."

"Who was that man back there."

"That was my father, Henry Mills. He is a mayor of Storybrooke."

"Oh. Nice." He paused and turned around to find a brunette boy who was holding their drinks and grabbed his drink then gave thanks to him. He nodded and walked away to the car. Regina smiled and replied.

"That's my son, Henry."

"He's a nice lad."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go on the road for good two hours?"

"Yea. Let's go." They nodded and went back to their driver's seat then went on the road. Regina turned the volume up and sang aloud on the way. Henry crunched the chips, bobbed his head and watched the landscape on the drive. The brunette woman drank her guilty pleasure, Starbucks Chilled Coffee Drink – Vanilla.

* * *

In two hours later, they arrived at their new place, drove into the parking lot and found three women standing outside at their new location. A tallest pregnant brunette woman in the red shirt and sweatpants who was smiling at them. Regina waved her hand and spoke lightly.

"Hello."

"Hi! My name is Ruby Humbert and my daughters, Grace and Maria. Tell them hi." Ruby's girls waved their hands with their smiles. She was feeling welcome and replied.

"I'm Regina Mills. My son, Henry Mills who was talking to Ron, the driver of U-haul."

"Welcome to New York City. I can't help you out with the boxes because I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Why not, Grace and Maria come to help us to load the boxes in the apartment?"

"Sure. Maria and Grace, help Henry out." The daughters nodded and walked away. Ruby spoke again and handed a key to her.

"Here is your keys for you and Henry. It connected to your apartment and parking lot. It gives you access to get in from the parking lot. It's part of the security."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Mind you watch over Grace and Maria for a while? I am going to check on my grandmother who is running in Granny's Diner. She just got back from the hospital. My husband is working with Emma tonight."

"Sure no problem. I will watch them while we finished with our boxes from the truck."

"See you around." Ruby turned around and yelled at her daughters to behave and left the place. Regina went to help them out to unload the boxes from the truck and walked toward her apartment. She dropped in her bedroom and smiled happily. She felt home and went busy. Maria and Grace chatted with Henry while they were unloading it from the truck. They finished it in an hour and a half then waved at Ron, who was getting in his driver's seat and drove away.

* * *

After walking in the apartment, Regina took a look around in the place and decided to unpack everything in her bedroom. Henry moved to help her to settle everything. Maria and Grace moved to get drinks in the kitchen and walked to bring them a drink. Regina and Henry gave them thanks and chatted about the life in New York City. The Lucas girls went happily and talked about it. Until, Regina heard the knock on the front door and moved to open it. She found Ruby there with her grandmother and let them come in. She looked at Ruby and smiled then looked away at the oldest woman in a plaid clothes with a blue jeans.

"Hello."

"Hello, sweetheart. My name is Granny Lucas. I'm running at my diner. Please feel welcome to come for breakfast."

"Sure no problem. We will."

"Good. Anything we can do?"

"Unpack everything in the kitchen. I have my kitchenware there."

"Sure. No problem. Ruby, get your ass to sit over there and get a rest."

Regina laughed and walked back to her bedroom to fold the cardboard boxes then found Henry unpacking his things and helped him with Maria. Grace was back to see her mother and chatted with her. The unpacking were finished, and the Mills were relieved that their day was over. They went to the living room and found the Lucas family. They decided to call a night off then waved a goodbye to the Lucas Family. Regina decided to make dinner. Henry helped her to cook dinner. Finally, they ate their dinner, and he washed the dishes. Regina covered Emma's meal when the blonde woman arrives.

Henry finished his duty and went to find her in the home office working on the cases. He kissed her forehead for a goodnight. He left his bedroom. Regina worked through her new cases until 2 am. When she wrapped it up and heard the blonde woman scampering around in the kitchen then went to find Emma eating her late dinner.

The blonde woman looked up at her and smiled then spoke.

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. It was our thanks for letting us having your place."

"No problem. Everything went okay?"

"Yes, we are. How was work?"

"Great. People loved it."

"Good. I think that I have to get some sleep before work."

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night Emma."

They parted their ways to get sleep. They smiled in their thoughtful dreams in New York City. For Regina, she was happy to get more sleep and went happily. For Henry, he smiled wide while he was excited to live with his idol. The dreams came true for The Mills. For Emma, she was pleased that she posted the advertisement and found the similar faces from the other night. The night went shimmering through the city of lights.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Henry's POV**

**Please review on this one. **


	7. Chapter 7: Henry's POV

**A/N: This is a short chapter of POV on the character. **

**Well, this is not much of dialogues and this is more likely to be in action. But I hope you like this chapter so far. **

**Another thing is I was surprised that I got over 100 follows on this story than other stories I wrote. Thank you for the follows, reviews and likes. You're the best!**

**I warn you: 'IN FEW CHAPTERS, THERE ARE A LITTLE TWIST WITH A GOOD ONE' **

**Now, you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Henry's POV**

In the morning, the brunette boy woke up in his new bedroom, shot up at a quick pace and took a look in his room with his smile. He realized that he was living with his mom and Emma Swan. His favorite idol, Emma Swan. He lit up about his new living arrangements with her in New York City. Henry was thankful that his mom agreed to live with their idol from the Broadway. The brunette boy decided to take a quick shower and ran to his bathroom to get ready.

In few minutes later, Henry finished with his shower, went to his closet to get dressed and checked on his appearance. He wore his blue jeans, green plaid flannel shirt with converse shoes. He smiled at himself and left on his way to the kitchen. Henry whistled in his favorite tune from Emma's play, Thoroughly Modern Millie.

The brunette boy arrived in the kitchen to find his mom cooking on the stove and smiled. He looked away at the breakfast table and went drooling on the chocolate chips pancakes on his plate then walked to his seat and sat down. Henry looked up at his mom who was still cooking and spoke lightly.

"Good morning, mom."

"Geez! You scared me out of the blue!" His brunette mom whisked to look at him and held her hand on her chest then retorted. Henry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, mom. This is looking good! Thank you for chocolate chips pancakes!"

"You're welcome, my little prince."

Henry smiled widely. His brunette mother smiled back and went to focus on the eggs on the stove. He went to dig his breakfast on his plate and heard his mom's voice then looked up at her.

"Henry, we have to register you in The Anderson, PS. 334 for the rest of the year. But today is Saturday. I guess that we can do this Monday."

"Ok, mom." He nodded at her and ate his last piece of pancake. Until, they heard Emma walking into the kitchen, Henry lit up when he saw his idol and started to chat with her for few minutes about the school. The blonde woman was pleased that she could answer the questions about The Anderson, PS. 334. After the questions and breakfast, Henry decided to take his plate to the sink and searched for his drink, orange juice in the refrigerator. Finally, he found his bottle and poured it into his glass then looked away at the ladies who were stealing the glances at each other.

* * *

He rolled his eyes and went to gulp his drink. When Henry finished his drink, decided to take coffee for the ladies and served them on the table. The women thanked him, and he nodded with a smile. Until the knock on the front door, Henry was confused and looked at Emma, who was smiling at him then excused herself out from the breakfast table and went to answer the door. Henry followed her along until he saw Maria and Grace on other side and lit up with them. The girls waved their hands at him and gave a smile.

The blonde woman stepped aside with the doorknob in her hand, let her goddaughters and Ruby to come inside and gestured them to the kitchen. They greeted the brunette woman on the table. Henry decided to take Maria and Grace away to the lounge and asked some questions about the school. One of the girls were glad that they answered each issue that Henry went concerned about the school. Grace asked him about his interesting in the hobbies. He smiled at his dreams and told them that he was interested in creative writing.

Maria was bubbling up when she heard Henry's interests in creative writing and went blabbering about her art. Henry and Grace liked the idea of writing the fairy tales and Maria lend her hand to give some ideas on the illustrations. They decided to work together when they have their after-school activities in Granny's Diner. The brunette boy conceded to work with two girls and went pleased.

* * *

Until, Grace decided to inform him that the girls would hang out with their godmother in the rehearsals. Maria told him if he would like to come with them and watch Emma rehearse on the stage. He nodded and took the girls with him to the breakfast room then found the ladies laughing at the silly stories. Others looked away at the brunette boy who was smiling. Hearing his voice, the women smiled at him and tilted their heads to see Maria and Grace behind him.

"Mom, may I hang out with Grace and Maria to watch Emma rehearse on the stage?"

"Well, I have to take you out to the school and register today," Regina spoke lightly with a soft look. Henry groaned. Maria and Grace frowned. Ruby was giggling at the ladies with a soft look.

"No, I don't mind if Henry and you can come to watch me on the stage. Ruby would like to take you two to the school while I am spending my time with my co-workers. I believe that Granny will whip it up for your lunch when Ruby arrives at my work." Emma replied.

"If you are sure then I can permit you to watch them. But on the condition, I'm going with you. I won't let you out of my sights."

"Mom, we will be with Emma, Maria, and Grace for a while. Ruby, do you have plans?"

"Yes, I have plans. I am going to help out Granny to run the orders for few hours until I can pick you, and your mom to school then will show you around in the building. Is it great?"

"Awesome!" Maria and Grace said. Henry nodded. Regina thanked the brunette woman. Emma smiled and clasped her hands then gestured them out of the breakfast room and decided to drop Ruby by Granny's Diner. Others followed her along on the drive.

Ruby waved her hand at them then told her, girls, to behave with their godmother. Others nodded and waved a goodbye at their mom then left with Henry, Emma and Regina to the blonde woman's work.

* * *

In the theater arena, Henry arrived to meet a full cast of Thoroughly Modern Millie and gave his best smile. Emma introduced Regina and Henry to her co-workers and let them sit down in the audience seats. Maria and Grace talked about the theater works in the stages and lighting designs. Henry listened to one of the girls. Regina was paying attention to the cast and Emma dancing over to her favorite song, Thoroughly Modern Millie. She bopped her head while she was watching the dancers twirling around the blonde woman.

The brunette boy absorbed the spotlight on the blonde woman and sang along as the song was echoing in his ears and looked away at his brunette woman's head bobbing. He laughed then looked up at the blonde woman who was winking at him with a glorious smile. Then it ended up in a great rehearsal. Emma beckoned him to come upon the stage to get some pictures with the cast.

Several hours later, Henry felt his stomach grumbling and smiled sheepishly at his brunette mother who was hearing his stomach. The rehearsals went over, the brunette boy sniffed the smell of food and looked away at Ruby, who was bringing the lunch. Maria and Grace ran after her to help with carrying the bags. The brunette boy lit up when he received his sandwich for lunch and thanked Ruby. She nodded and smiled at him then looked away at Graham, a slim brunette man who was walking to her and gave a kiss on her lips. Henry widened his eyes and found out that Graham was Ruby's husband, and his daughters babbled to him about their father on the stage.

Until, the brunette boy finished his conversation with Ruby's husband, Graham and walked away to Emma, who was beside Regina eating their lunch. He asked some questions about the acting career, family, and children/spouses. The brunette mother widened her eyes when she heard her son talking about the spouses then looked away at the blonde woman who was in a blank state to say words. Henry arched his eyebrows at Emma and tilted his head. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, Regina went to bite a small bit of her sandwich and got her curiosity on Emma's personal life.

"Well, I'm not married. I have no children but two godchildren from Ruby and Graham. My family is living here. I had no interest to expose my life in the public at this moment. But, I was a foster kid in my whole life."

"I understand your privacy. You were an orphan in your whole life." He said. Emma nodded and explained.

"By this time, I was twelve and The Swans adopted me. I grew up in here but was born in Boston, Massachusetts."

"How old were you when you became a foster kid?" Regina asked.

"I was three months old and I was abandoned in Boston Park Garden on the bench. Somebody brought me to the child services and searched for my biological parents to send me back with them. But, they took me away to the foster system because my parents didn't exist in the system anymore."

"How long did you search your biological parents?"

"Since I was 13 years old, but I had no proof of my parents until I found out from my biological parents' friends who came to visit me with my foster parents. I believed that it was Nova. She told me that my parents died in train accident right after they dropped me in the public park garden."

"That's tragedy; I'm sorry." Henry responded.

"It's fine. I forgave my real parents. I was enjoying my time with my adopted parents. They have been nice to me since I was twelve. I decided to be their adopted kid, and now I am in my theater business." Emma cheerily retorted while she threw her arms in a wide size. He nodded and smiled. Regina arched her eyebrow and couldn't put her fingers on anything from the blonde woman.

* * *

In few minutes later, Ruby called Henry and Regina to come with her daughters and her to The Anderson, PS. 334. The brunette boy smiled at the blonde woman and told her that he would see her at home. Emma nodded and waved her hand at them then left with Graham to rehearse few songs on the stage. The brunette ladies chatted and waited for their children to catch up with them. They walked back on their way to the school. Maria and Grace spoke about the school, and Henry listened to the stories of their best memories in The Anderson, PS. 334. Ruby and Regina talked about the school's policies and would meet several people while they were there to register Henry's attendance.

The brunette boy was excited to see the school building until they finally stepped on the stairs. He looked upon the massive building and went dumbfounded when he saw three floors in the big building. Maria and Grace tugged him to come inside to meet the principal, Mr. Gold – the oldest man with a cane. Henry smiled and greeted him. Mr. Gold observed on the Mills family and greeted them with his friendly remarks. Ruby explained to Regina and Henry about him.

Mr. Gold was three years to run as the principal. He was a gentle man who loved kids and encouraged the children to chase their dreams. He had his son, Neal, who was in the construction for Paradise Construction. His wife, Milah was the executive manager for event planning. Regina and Henry went impressed with Mr. Gold's records and history with The Anderson, PS. 334. They took a liking on Mr. Gold's friendly greetings and looked forward to being with him for few parents-teachers conferences. The oldest man showed the brunette ladies in guiding them to the registration for Henry to attend.

When they finished with their registration on Henry's attendance and discussed the issues that the brunette boy would transfer from Storybrooke Middle School to the new school. Mr. Gold was pleased to help Regina out with the problems on the transfer. Meanwhile, Henry took Grace and Maria to see some classrooms. Regina, Mr. Gold, and Ruby were behind them on their way to see the library. They met Belle French, a brunette woman – the librarian. The brunette boy greeted her with his smile. Regina got some impressions of the teachers and building. Then, they strode out from the library and bumped into Archie Hooper, the school psychologist and guidance counselor.

Henry looked upon the redhead man who was holding the paperwork in his arms. Mr. Gold told him to introduce him to Henry and Regina and informed him that the brunette boy would be in attendance at their school. Archie nodded his greetings then smiled at him and told Mr. Gold about the budget papers for the guidance counselor. Others looked away at the bulletin boards and found some stories about The Anderson, PS. 334. Regina was impressed with Mr. Gold's information about the zero-tolerance policy. Ruby warned that the school had the strict policy about the bullying. Henry was pleased that he was in right school to attend with Maria and Grace. He won't worry about the bullies and went relieved with his good impressions of The Anderson, PS. 334.

For the brunette boy, he took a liking on the teachers and the school. He decided to satisfy himself with a new fresh start of his school year. Henry looked upon his brunette mother who has a smile on her face then nodded at her. Regina was thrilled that her son was pleased with the new school and decided to confirm to Mr. Gold about the registration and transfer quickly before they leave back to their apartment. Maria and Grace went excited about Henry's transfer into their school and chatted with him about the classes.

* * *

Ruby and her daughters finally dropped Regina and Henry off at their loft then said goodbyes. The brunette boy talked with his mom about the school supplies. Regina decided to go shopping with him tomorrow afternoon after they discussed the terms of the ground rules.

Until, Regina asked her son to help her out with their dinner. Henry smiled and went to gather ingredients for Chicken Alfredo with Bacon pasta. They laughed at themselves when they mistook their pasta and went on with it for dinner. For few minutes, they finished their making of Chicken Alfredo Pasta with bacon and heard the blonde woman's footsteps in the kitchen. Henry looked away from the stove to Emma and smiled at her.

The trio of them sat down at the breakfast table; ate their dinner and discussed on The Anderson, PS. 334. Henry told her that he liked the school and classes. The blonde woman was pleased that he liked the school and asked the brunette woman across from her on the table. Regina informed her that she registered him on his attendance and took a liking to the teachers she met in few rooms. The brunette boy smiled at his brunette mom and decided to ask Emma if she would like to join them for a movie night.

The blonde woman nodded and went with him to the lounge while Regina went to clean up on the table and left the dishes in the hot water to soak the dirty. The brunette woman decided to join them in the living room. Henry picked the Avengers movie and started to play it. The ladies were on the couch, and the brunette boy was on the floor. They watched the movie for two good hours until, the movie ended. Henry informed the ladies that he went to bed early and gave a good night's hugs to both of them then retreated to his bedroom. It left the women to clean up after the movie night and chat about the work from New York Firm and Emma's acting work.

* * *

In Henry's bedroom, he went to change his nightwear and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. When he got out from the bathroom, walked to the bed and tucked himself under the blanket. The brunette boy laid his head on the pillow and stared at the skylight then saw the stars in the sky and put his smile on his face. He knew that he was happy to have Emma in his new loft. He sighed and went to sleep in few minutes later.

Lastly, Henry was looking forward to spending his time with his mom and Emma in New York City while he was going with Maria and Grace for The Anderson School, PS. 334 in the routine of the daily life. He was thrilled that he could have fun in his school year and hang out with the blonde woman who was his idol since he saw her on the stage for Thoroughly Modern Millie.

The beginning of the life is starting for him. He was looking forward to exploring through his life with spending his time in New York City besides his brunette mom and her work in New York Law Firm.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Regina's POV (Loft/New York Law Firm) - New Character will be added to next chapter.  
**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Regina's POV

**A/N: This story will be updated on the weekends only. But I will perhaps try it on Mondays and Wednesdays. It's a test for me to balance out with my college homework. It's my second week of school already. So, enjoy this one. Please don't pull me out of this trouble. Thank you. **

**Grammatical Errors are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Regina's POV (Loft/The New York Law Firm)**

In the morning, Regina was sprawling over her plushy bed in the loft and groaned when she slightly moved her arms out from her chest. She stirred when she saw the sun reflecting on her face and blinked several times. Finally, the brunette woman woke up with her bedhead hair and laid there for few minutes until she realized that she was living in the loft with her son and their idol, Emma Swan.

The brunette woman got up on her bed and literally jumped up and down on it. Regina didn't realize that she screamed loud in her bedroom and went giddy about living with Emma Swan in New York City. It caused the blonde woman to run through to the bedroom and opened the door then stared at the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"Regina, is everything ok?"

The brunette woman stopped moving and stared back at the blonde woman with her shy smile. Emma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. Henry made a beeline in the hallway to find the ladies in his mother's bedroom and stared at the brunette woman standing on her bed with her bedhead hair. He burst into laughter. Regina furrowed her brows at her son and looked away at the blonde woman then spoke lightly.

"Yes. Everything is ok."

"Are you sure? You literally screamed my name. I can hear you from the kitchen." Emma chuckled and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Me too, I hear you from my bedroom." The brunette boy pointed out and arched his eyebrow. Regina widened her eyes and realized that she screamed loud in her bedroom and blushed in a crimson red. Emma winked at her and went to get on the bed then kissed on the brunette woman's cheek and left the room. It left Henry and Regina shocked when Emma kissed on her cheek. The brunette boy giggled and left the room.

The brunette woman literally felt the lips on her cheek and caressed her cheek with a gentle touch. She smiled at herself and got off on her bed to get dressed up for the first day of work at the law firm. Regina shook her head and left with her smile to the kitchen then bumped into Emma on their way to get the drinks from the refrigerator.

Emma chuckled and let the brunette woman get her drink first then nodded and grabbed her water bottle. The blonde woman smiled and kissed on Regina's cheek then waved her hand at Henry and left the loft immediately. Henry looked away at his mother and smiled at her. Regina was confused about getting a kiss on her cheek twice and looked away at her son then spoke lightly.

"Is she going to work?"

"Yeah, she has to leave early because of the rehearsals this morning. So, I think that I'm going to take a walk with Maria and Grace. They will be here soon." The brunette boy spoke lightly while shrugging.

"All right. Call me if you get here safety after school." The brunette woman nodded and demanded in a motherly tone. Henry rolled his eyes and continued.

"Nah, I will be with the girls on the way to Granny's Diner after school. Will it be fine with you if I can go with Emma after she comes to pick me up at there?"

"That's fine as long as you call me that you are home." Regina nodded with approval.

"Ok, mom. What time will you be home?" The brunette boy asked. The brunette woman sighed and mused with a frown.

"I don't know. Today is my first day of work at the law firm."

"Good luck. Oh! I hear them coming. So see you later mom. Have a good day." Henry nodded and spoke lightly.

"You too! I love you!" Regina yelled while Henry grabbed his backpack and zoomed out with the girls in the front door. The brunette boy said it back and left the loft. It left the brunette woman smiling at herself and went to clean it up on the table then gathered her things quickly and finally left the loft to lock it. She smiled at herself and walked away from her place to the law firm in few blocks away.

* * *

Regina took a view through her trail to the destination, realized that she had no cell number from Emma and groaned then decided to text her son about receiving the blonde woman's number. She shook her head and checked on the roads before crossing the sidewalk. The brunette woman smiled at the law firm when she saw the place in her good distance. Until she felt her phone buzzed, Regina knew it was from Henry and checked on the message. She finally got Emma's cell number and dialed it right away before she came into the building to greet the secretary.

"Hello?" Emma on the other line, was fixing her hair in the dressing, room and her phone was on the table. She was on the speakerphone with her. Regina smiled at herself and spoke lightly.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills. I got your number from Henry. If it's all right if I have yours."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you this morning before I left. I'm sorry that I left you off with nothing." The blonde woman was surprised and realized that she had to ask her on her way out from the loft then spoke lightly.

"That's ok. I understand that you are busy." The brunette woman smiled and continued.

"Rehearsals and interviews, that's all stuffs I had to do that in the morning." Emma laughed and replied with a goofy face. Regina chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Good. So, I told Henry that you can pick him up at Granny's Diner."

"Great! I was planning to get him to my show and he will do homework in my dressing room while I am on the stage for a 7pm show." The blonde woman smiled and went in an excited tone. The brunette woman was surprised that Emma let Henry do his homework while the blonde woman was performing then spoke in a calm voice.

"Oh. That's good. So what about dinner?"

"Ruby will bring it to us while we are going together to my show." The blonde woman shrugged and forgot that Regina couldn't see her and spoke in an amused tone. Regina nodded and looked away at the people who were entering the elevator then continued.

"It's great. Thank you so much to watch over my son."

"No problem. That's what the roomies are for." Emma replied back.

"Right." The brunette woman grinned and responded.

"So, will you be home early?" The blonde woman asked. Regina sighed and mused with a frown.

"No. I will be home about 12am because of the major cases."

"Right. Lawyer stuff." Emma frowned and continued.

"Yes dear. So, call me if it is emergency about Henry or something happens." Regina smiled at herself and informed her right away. The blonde woman smiled and replied with a teasing voice.

"Sure no problem. Have a good day, Regina. We will get you a late dinner."

"Thank you. You too." The brunette woman chuckled and spoke lightly.

They hung up on the call. Regina smiled at herself once again and looked up at the secretary and spoke lightly.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills, and I'm here on my first day of work."

"Oh good. Someone wanted to see you before you start to work. Welcome to New York Law Firm." The black-haired woman spoke lightly.

"Thank you." The brunette woman smiled at her and nodded with a reply. The black-haired woman smiled at her back and responded.

"No problem. Go to the 12th floor. Her name is Zelena Green. Enjoy your day."

Regina nodded at the instructions and went to the elevator then looked away at the people who were focusing on their phones. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and finally came in the elevator then looked away at the buttons and found out that someone pushed the twelfth floor button. She smiled and waited until the people went out on different floors. Regina took a glance over the several people who were in the conversation about the bragging man who gathered the major cases. She raised her eyebrows but didn't show the surprised face.

* * *

Arriving on the twelfth floor, Regina and few men went out from the elevator and she looked away at the prestigious hallways included the offices. The brunette woman looked away at the people who were in the break room laughing and looked away at the tags of the names on the office doors. She walked to look through the names until she reached the name of Zelena Green. Regina raised her eyebrows and found out that Zelena Green is the head of the law firm then knocked the door and heard the soft tone from inside the office.

"Come in."

The brunette woman opened the door, smiled at the redhead woman who was focusing on the law cases and went inside then closed the door behind her. The redhead woman in the emerald dress looked up at her and gave a soft smile then spoke lightly.

"May I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Regina Mills."

"Oh! I've been waiting for a perfect moment to meet you. It's finally time to see you in person. My name is Zelena Green, I'm a charge of this law firm. Welcome to New York Law Firm." The redhead woman stood up and shook the hands with the brunette lady. Regina nodded with a smile. Zelena gestured her to sit down in the front of her desk. The brunette woman looked away at the leather chair and sat down then put her briefcase on the ground and spoke lightly.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. So, what do you need me for my first day of work? I recently moved here with my son from the small town in Maine. I'm sure that it is a big change for us to adjust the environment."

"I'm sure that you both would be okay. I promise you that. New York City is a thrilling ride for you. So, what is the name of town in Maine?" The redhead woman smiled at her and quipped.

"Oh, everyone didn't hear the town's name so far but it is Storybrooke."

"Yes, a small and quaint town on the coastline." Zelena nodded and made a guess. Regina arched her eyebrows and asked.

"How did you know that name?"

"Oh well, someone told me about that name so I went to travel through the town. It's pretty nice to live in a small town but cheerful." The redhead woman scoffed and made a refined comment.

"You're right. Cheerful one." They laughed and felt the conversation clicked between them. No tensions between them. They were lucky to have the conversation going through the good phases. Regina smiled. Zelena nodded and went to look over the paperwork for the brunette woman then checked on the resumes and spoke lightly.

"You've been a good law partner since in your small town law firm. I assume?"

"Yes, I've been working as a lawyer since I graduated from Storybrooke University." Regina nodded and made a gesture with a reply. The redhead woman was impressed and asked with her curiosity.

"Storybrooke University?"

"Yes, they exist. Maybe you overlooked the town." The brunette woman made an irony comment. Zelena chuckled while nodding at her and answered.

"Perhaps."

"Nice resume. You have been working on the major cases over the Maine."

"Yes, I did some of it." Regina smiled and responded with her pride.

"Good. Now, I guess that you can start with the major cases from now on. Because you had a great reference from Storybrooke Law Firm. By the way, I know your father well."

"You knew my dad?" The brunette woman hid her shock and asked.

"Yes, Henry Mills Sr. I believe so." Zelena knew the curiosity from her and answered.

"He is." Regina smiled and replied.

"Good to hear it. Give my regards to him. Now, you can take your major cases on fifth floor. I believe that the lawyer will guide you to your new office. Her name is Tinkerbell. Welcome to the New York Law Firm. Oh, please feel free to ask me questions or concerns. I will be the one to handle it from you." The redhead woman nodded and instructed her to do so. Regina nodded with a kind reply.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your day." The redhead woman smiled and made a welcome greeting.

They nodded with a smile and shook their hands. Regina picked her paperwork from Zelena and gathered her briefcase then left the office. She was relieved that she had a nice boss who was handling everything from A to Z. The brunette woman knew that she had good feeling about her new work and focused on her instructions to find Tinkerbell on the fifth floor.

* * *

Arriving on the elevator, Regina pushed the button on the fifth floor and waited. The people went to, come in the lift and it was crowded. The brunette woman sighed and waited for the fifth floor to ring it. Finally, she reached the destination and hurried to get out of the crowd then walked away to the front desk and spoke lightly.

"Where can I find Ms. Tinkerbell?"

"She is in the office, Room 520. You just go in the hallway and make a left turn then pass three doors next until you reach her door."

"Thank you." Regina nodded and left on her way with her instructions to reach the door until she found the emerald door and arched her eyebrow at the decorations then knocked on the door. She heard the footsteps coming to open the door and it revealed the blonde woman in the light emerald pantsuit. Hearing the petite woman's voice, it made her hide her laughter.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"My name is Regina Mills. So, Ms. Green sent me to find you, and you would guide me to my office."

"Oh! You are Regina Mills! Welcome! Come on." Tinkerbell spoke in a cheerful tone and tugged the brunette woman on their way to her new office. Regina went confused and shocked at same time. They arrived at Room 511 and opened the door. The blonde woman smiled at herself and gestured her to come in then spoke lightly.

"Here is your new office."

"This is a nice office." Regina replied while she was taking a view in the room. The room was in the view of the beautiful city, the glass windows were facing the hallway and there were the mahogany oak furniture with leather chairs. The brunette woman immediately liked it and looked away at the blonde woman then spoke again.

"Thank you for guiding me here, and I hope that you have a good day."

"No problem. Holla at me if you need anything. Oh. If you want some supplies, go to Walmart in two blocks away from here."

"Oh, thanks. I will decorate it when I come here tomorrow." Regina shrugged with a reply.

"Fantastic! Oh, you have a meeting soon. You will be with me." The blonde woman nodded with an amused tone.

"What time is the meeting?" The brunette woman asked.

"In fifteen minutes." Tinkerbell checked her watch and replied. Regina nodded and went to put her paperwork and briefcases away on the desk. She found the legal pad and pen beside her briefcase and gathered it then gestured her to guide them to the conference room. Regina bumped into a snobby man in the business suit and looked away at him. The bearded man who was looking away at her and spoke lightly.

"Sorry, I'm Robin Hood."

"Regina Mills. I have to go." The brunette woman smiled and left with Tinkerbell on their way to conference room. Robin smirked while walking back to his office and gathering his legal pad and pen then walked back to the conference where Regina went ahead. The conference room was full of the lawyers and Regina looked away at Tinkerbell then spoke lightly.

"Is this one usually like this every day?"

"Ha. Yes. Ms. Green always handled the major cases to us. You better pay attention to the details. I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

"Ok, thank you for a tip."

Robin was sitting across from the brunette woman who was talking to the blonde woman and studied on her woman form then licked his lips. He looked away at the redhead woman who was entering with her gracious smile and went to pay attention. Zelena looked away at them and nodded then spoke lightly.

"Welcome to the conference room. Thank you for coming here to take your time. Please make the notes as you can. That will be a long meeting for today's agenda. Before we begin, I wanted to make sure that you all are aware that we have a new lawyer coming from the small town. Regina Mills, please stand."

The brunette woman smiled and stood up then nodded at everyone and looked away at the redhead woman who was smiling. Tinkerbell looked away at her new friend and scoffed. Regina finally sat down and cleared her throat in a silent tone then went on attention to Zelena who was lecturing about the major case. It was about Sidney Glass VS Killian Jones.

Regina knew that case and read the newspapers about the owner of Jolly Roger's blackmail on The Glass Shop from Mr. Glass. She has been wondering that Mr. Glass made the assumptions about Mr. Jones. She had been paying attention to the details that she heard from several lawyers to discuss it through the meeting. Until she heard Mr. Hood speaking and she looked away at him then found him winking at her. Tinkerbell arched her eyebrow at him and Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think that Mr. Glass need to be in jail because of the blackmail. Mr. Jones should be innocent and he wouldn't do anything to blackmail the glass shop. I mean, Mr. Jones is 50 years old man who is happy to have his boat as the museum."

"I don't think that Mr. Glass deserved the jail time and he made the assumptions through the blackmail. To be honest, I read the newspapers about that case and I think that Mr. Jones had something in his plans. But maybe I'm wrong about him and it put in a wrong way." Regina spoke up. Zelena looked away at her and smirked. Robin put his cocky face at her and smiled then continued.

"Do you think that Mr. Jones should be in jail, why is that?"

"Mr. Jones have alibis on his plans to revenge on Mr. Glass. Look at him, a 50 years old who is acting like a pirate for his museum. Mr. Glass is an owner of the mirror shop and he is 70 years old. He has a family who are in his home and taking care of him even though he is a senior citizen."

"I seconded with Regina." Tinkerbell spoke in an amused tone while she made a glare at Robin. The snobby man narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman and leaned against the leather chair. Regina didn't know that Robin had his hatred on theatre, Broadway and even her favorite idol, Emma Swan. The brunette woman looked away at the blonde woman and smiled. Zelena crossed her arms over her chest and spoke lightly.

"Regina, do you think that Mr. Jones have an alibi?"

"I believe so. From my point of view, there are many ways to get his alibi before he started to blackmail Mr. Glass."

"Well done. So, what's else?" The redhead woman continued. Regina furrowed her brows while she remembered the details about Mr. Jones. Robin liked the brunette woman's boldness toward the case of Glass VS Jones. He planned to ask her out after the meeting. Tinkerbell explained all through the information that she found from Mr. Jones' alibi. The brunette woman didn't pay attention to Robin's cocky face and listened to the lawyers behind them to discuss in the meeting.

Zelena asked Regina to investigate on Sidney Glass' story with Tinkerbell. Others smiled and nodded. The redhead woman checked it off on her list and found her pleasure to hire the brunette woman in her law firm then knew that Regina had a lot of potential. After two hours of discussion on the major case, the redhead woman dismissed everyone except Regina and she wanted her to come see her after the conference room. Tinkerbell informed Regina that she would be in her office to investigate thoroughly while she went to see Ms. Green. The brunette woman nodded and left with Ms. Green on their way to twelfth floor.

* * *

Reaching to Ms. Green, Zelena gestured her to come in and closed the door behind her then spoke lightly. Regina looked away at the redhead woman and listened to every word.

"Regina, I'm impressive with your boldness on this case. No one has done that before. You brightened the discussion. So, my offer is you can take major cases as long as you get it from me. Not from your floor. Will you handle it?"

"As the higher cases of the levels, it could be part of the huge cases like scandals, monetary issues, and other dangerous cases?"

"Yes. Like Sidney and Jones cases, the blackmail issues." Zelena made the point and arched her eyebrows at her.

"I would love to take the major cases. But on two conditions." The brunette woman made her considerations as she absorbed the words from her new boss and asked.

"What are these conditions?" The redhead woman nodded and inquired with curiosity.

"Firstly, Tinkerbell would be considered on my partnership from now on. Secondly, I can make my hours." The brunette woman made the list and spoke lightly.

"Done." Zelena agreed and smiled. Regina dropped her mouth open and stuttered her words.

"What? You just agreed?"

"I understand that you have a son. So, I don't want your child to be disappointed in himself when he miss you a lot. I have a daughter and make my hours to work here. You should do same as others. Some of them have their hours and have family. No worries. There are the policy that whom have a family and make their hours as the charge of the law firm approves."

"Thank you so much." Regina nodded with a reply. Zelena smiled and explained right away.

"You can go now. Oh, by the way, stay away from Robin Hood."

"Why?" The brunette woman furrowed her brows and asked.

"You will see for yourself." Zelena nodded and gestured her to leave her office. Regina pressed her lips and got up then left the room to reach the elevator. She wondered about Robin Hood and went to fifth floor to find Tinkerbell in her office then worked with her for several hours until they had a lunch break. Regina was excited and informed her new friend that they would be partners.

The blonde woman hugged her and thanked her then went excited to work with her for major cases. They went back to their office to work through the smaller cases. Regina focused on her case study and heard the knock on her door then looked up at the snobby man standing in the doorway. She pressed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Robin smiled and spoke lightly.

"Regina Mills, I am impressed by your boldness to speak out in the cases. So how often did you do that?"

"I'm a lawyer for almost 12 years. What do you expect me to do that?" The brunette woman made a snarky response with a glare. Robin chuckled and continued with his cocky smile.

"Well, you are an attractive person that I caught in my eyes. So, will you be interested in going out with me?"

"No thanks. You go back to your office and work on the cases like I care." Regina waved her dismissal hand with a harsh tone. The bearded man smiled and mocked in a surrender then spoke lightly.

"I liked the feisty side of you. I hoped you would say yes to me soon." Robin winked at her and left the room. Tinkerbell made a gag noise and walked inside Regina's office and spoke lightly.

"Trust me, he won't take a no from you. He is a horrible man."

"How is that?" Regina asked.

"You will see soon. So, here is your case and I have to go because I have to pick my mom up at the airport. Call me if you need help. Here is my number. See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you!" The blonde woman rambled while she gave her the paperwork and number then waved happily and left in a hurry. Regina cackled and went to work on several cases until she felt that it's time to go home to see her son. She smiled at Henry and Emma. The brunette woman gathered the cases in her briefcase and checked everything before she left her office. She finally cleared it up and went to turn the lights off then locked it and walked away.

Robin was waiting for her at the elevator and looked away at the brunette woman then smiled. Regina hid her groan and rolled her eyes then pushed the down button. He smirked and walked closer to her then spoke lightly.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Fine. One date, that's all. So good night." Regina spoke in a Evil Queen glare and walked into the elevator. Robin smiled at her and winked then left on his way to his office. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and pushed the first floor button. Regina couldn't wait to be home with her son and Emma in the loft. She finally came out from the building and walked back on the several blocks then looked away at the beautiful view when she came closer to her new place. She saw the lights on in the windows and knew that Henry was home with Emma. She smiled at herself and went to her place then unlocked it out and entered with her smile.

Regina found Henry and Emma sleeping on the couch in the living room. She laughed and closed the door to lock it then looked away at them with a smile. The brunette woman made her brisk walk to turn the television off and kissed the brunette boy then whispered in his ear.

"Henry, go sleep in your bed." Henry made a stir and blinked several times then smiled at her and kissed on her cheek. He went to kiss on the blonde woman's cheek and left the lounge. Emma heard the voices and she woke up in few minutes then looked away at the brunette woman who was crossing her arms over her chest and spoke lightly.

"You just arrived?"

"Yes. Few minutes ago. Thank you for looking for Henry." Regina nodded and continued.

"No problem. I got you a late dinner. It's in the microwave." The blonde woman indicated to the kitchen with a sleepy voice. It made the brunette woman chuckled and answered back.

"Thank you. So, you can go back to bed."

"Will you clean it up after you finish your dinner?" Emma dozed a smile at her and asked.

"I am sure. Go on. Good night, Emma." Regina winked and gestured her to do so.

"Good night, Regina. We can catch up tomorrow. I have a day off." The blonde woman made a scrunched face and replied.

"Alright." The brunette woman nodded.

Emma smiled at her and got up then kissed on the brunette woman's cheek and left on her way to bed. Regina smiled widely. She got a kiss on her cheek for third time and went giddy. She never felt that way when she got a gentle touch from her idol, Emma Swan. The brunette woman sighed and walked back to the kitchen then went to eat her dinner. She enjoyed the chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Regina finally finished her dinner and cleaned it up in ten minutes then decided to go back to bed.

She walked away from the kitchen and checked everything in the lounge then made her way to the upstairs to check on her son. The brunette woman walked into the hallway and found her son sprawling on the bed then laughed and closed the door. She turned away and found Emma's door then walked to peek her inside the room. Regina found the blonde woman crouching under the blanket like a ball and wondered what it is like to be Emma Swan. She came in the room and walked slowly then stared at the beautiful blonde woman in the bed and smiled at herself.

Regina didn't realize that she did that to the blonde woman and she leaned forward to kiss on Emma's cheek then left the room to go back in her room. She didn't know that Emma was not sleeping and looked away at the brunette woman who was fleeing away from her room. The blonde woman smiled at herself and went to sleep. Regina went to change her clothes in the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She finally came out from the bathroom and went to crawl on the bed then turned the lights off and tucked herself in the bed. She finally knocked her out to sleep with a smile on her face. She was happy that she was living with her idol, Emma Swan and looked forward to the times.

It left her some thoughts that she really liked her idol. _**Emma Swan? She liked her. Nah, more likely in love with the blonde woman. LOVE?! Forget it. Well, she really really like her so much.**_ Finally, she groaned and knew that she is madly in love with Emma Swan. But the problem was that Regina already said yes to the snobby man, Robin Hood for a date. It went in a doom.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry about Robin Hood. I have something in my sleeves. I am sure that you would like the chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Meet Emma's Parents!**

**Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Emma's Parents

**A/N: A NEW UPDATE! :-D**

**I know you all waited too long to get this story to be filled with a new chapter. I had a writer's block on this story for too long. **

**Here is a chapter. Grammatical Errors are mine. **

**By the way, we have three POVs in this chapter. :-D Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meet Emma's Parents **

_**\- Emma's POV – **_

The phone was ringing in Emma's bedroom, it woke her up with a sleepy face, and she looked away at the alarm clock, it was 8 in the morning. The blonde woman groaned and reached her phone. She didn't see the caller id and just answered with her tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sweetie!" Mary Margaret chirped in a cheerful tone. Emma immediately opened her eyes, and her body was alerting with her mother's tone from the phone call. The blonde woman was disheveled, but her hair was in tangles. She looked away at the clock again and responded.

"It's 8 in the morning!"

"I know! We are letting you know that we are on the way to see you at your place in two hours." The pixie brunette woman said. Emma opened her mouth but found no words. She was shocked that her parents were on the way to see her in her place. But the blonde woman realized that Regina and Henry were currently living at her home. It put her into a panicked state with a reply.

"Ok, um… let me get myself to be ready before you come here."

"Great. See you soon and love you!" Mary Margaret retorted. The blonde woman unconsciously nodded and mumbled back. They hung up on the phone conversation and Emma stared at the wall with her shocked look. She looked around in her bedroom and realized that she had to clean up everything in the apartment. She finally spoke up and it echoed in the room.

"Shit!"

It put her into a stress mode, Emma got up from the bed, tripped over her comforter on the floor and crawled to the bathroom. She went to get a shower for getting ready for her day with her parents.

But the problem was that the blonde woman was in nervous state when she had her the roommates in the apartment, Regina and Henry. She was not entirely ready to introduce her roommates to her parents. Emma felt like it was 'Meet The Fockers' movie. She shook her head and exhaled in the air.

Finally, Emma got out from the bathroom and went with her blue lily boutique lace dress and black heels. She blow-dried her hair and curled it into the fierce loose curls. The blonde woman put smokey makeup and a red lipstick. Lastly, she checked on her appearance from looking out into the mirror and found out she was perfectly.

The blonde woman turned around to look in her bedroom and went to clean quickly. The clothes were scattered on the bed and some on the floor. She grabbed all of it and dumped in the hamper. Emma knew that she had to wash these clothes since she was stuck with her work and interviews all week. Until, she finally swiped everything in her bedroom and went satisfied with her spotless bedroom.

* * *

Several minutes later, Emma checked in every room except the home office and two occupied bedrooms. She gathered the debris and cleaned it with the Clorox wipes. The blonde woman looked away at the rooms that she decided to shine away. She sighed and walked away from the rooms that she finished with her cleaning duty.

The blonde woman walked into the kitchen, searched for the breakfast food and found out that she had to cook the pancakes with cinnamon syrup. She smiled at herself and went to make it right away. She walked back to the pantry closet and grabbed her kitchen apron then strode back to the kitchen counter to make the pancake batter.

Emma grabbed the frying pan and put it on the stove over the medium heat. She looked away at the PAM spray can and sprayed over the pan then waited for the heat to start vaporing. The blonde woman heard the footsteps in the hallway and immediately knew it was Henry. She looked away at the entrance of the kitchen and smiled at the brunette boy who was in the pajamas.

Henry lit up when he saw Emma there in the kitchen and looked away at the pancake batter mix. The blonde woman chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Good morning Henry."

"Hey, Emma. Are you making pancakes?" Henry replied.

"Yes, it is my specialty. It's Cinnamon Pancakes today." The blonde woman poured the batter while she was speaking to him. Henry smiled at the breakfast and felt his stomach growling.

"Awesome. What's the occasion?" The brunette boy looked away at her and asked.

"My parents are coming today. I want you to get showered and be ready. Wear something nice." Emma said. Henry nodded and walked toward her then kissed her cheek and left the kitchen. The blonde woman chuckled and shook her head. She went to cook the pancakes for a while. Emma looked away at her new coffee maker, Keurig and knew that she had to make coffee.

The pancakes were boiling easily. She flipped them over in the pan and went to work on her coffee. The blonde woman heard Regina's footsteps and voice in the hallway toward the kitchen. Emma finished her coffee and looked away at the brunette woman who was on the phone call then realized that she can't speak because she didn't want to interrupt the phone conversation.

The blonde woman looked away at the pan and gathered the pancakes on the plate then did the same thing again with the PAM oil and pancake batter mix. Emma went pouring the coffee into the mug and wrote a small note then handed it to Regina who was investigating on the files.

The brunette woman looked up at her with a smile and mouthed, 'Thank you'. Emma smiled with a nod and went to work on the pancakes. Regina sipped the coffee and looked away at the note that the blonde woman wrote.

'_**My parents are coming. Be prepared for this one. Get a shower and be ready. I want you to wear something nice.'**_

Regina looked away at Emma and nodded then left the kitchen for getting ready. The blonde woman smiled and looked away at Henry who was walking toward the breakfast table then handed the cinnamon pancakes and a cup of orange juice. The brunette boy grinned at her and went to devour the taste of the pancakes. Emma went back to the stove for cooking the pancakes.

In the thoughts, Emma was nervous about having her parents coming in her apartment since she moved out from her childhood home. She knew that it was just her parents and her roommates in the place. The blonde woman just wished that she knew that it would be okay if she calms herself. But it didn't work since she cooked the pancakes and went devouring with the cinnamon syrup.

* * *

_**\- Mary Margaret/David's POV – **_

Two hours later, they arrived at Emma's apartment and smiled at each other. The blonde man in the blue jeans, grey t-shirt with a black blazer. He wore the formal shoes as well. For Mary Margaret, she wore the floral dress with a dazzling and tacky cardigan. They got out of the car and walked to the building then greeted some people they knew from Emma's days in the production shows until they decided to search for Emma's door.

Finally, they arrived at the doorstep and looked at each other. Mary Margaret went into a mother mode and cleaned the wrinkles on her husband's blazer. David glared at her while he slapped his wife's hands and spoke lightly.

"Would you stop it, Mary Margaret?"

"Well, your wrinkles does crinkle so let me do it."

"No, I look okay. Just knock on the door before I tug you outside of here." The blonde man sneered. The pixie brunette woman stared at him and opened her mouth until the door was opening by their daughter who was surprised to hear their argument. They whisked to look away at Emma in the blue lace dress with the black heels. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows at them and spoke lightly.

"I hear you both arguing, what's going on?"

"Your father won't let me brush the wrinkles on his clothes. Look at him." Mary Margaret pointed toward the blazer that he wore on the day to meet their daughter. The blonde man rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"That's your mother." Emma chuckled when she saw her father walked in the apartment. The pixie brunette woman gasped in pain and went over him, but the blonde woman stopped her from getting him in her arms and whispered in her ear.

"We have guests."

Mary Margaret looked away at the guests who were standing from the couch and nodded. Emma released the hold and closed the door. David grinned widely. The pixie brunette woman walked toward him and smacked his arm. The blonde man snapped and yelled.

"Ow!"

"Would you both stop acting like the children?" Emma said. They looked away at their daughter with their straight faces and nodded. Regina and Henry looked at each other and held their laughter. The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Mary Margaret sighed and opened her arms for her daughter with her reply.

"Oh, Emma I'm sorry about our childish things. Come on, give your momma a hug."

Emma awkwardly smiled and walked toward her mother to give a hug. David joined in a group hug, but the pixie brunette woman pushed him away from their hug. The blonde man frowned when he was pushing away and looked away at the guests then decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is David Nolan. I'm a father of Emma Nolan."

"Nolan?" Henry replied with a perplexing face. Regina nudged him with a elbow on the shoulder and glared at her son then sent an apologetic smile at the blonde man. David snickered and waved his dismissal hand.

"I apologize for my son; my name is Regina Mills. This is Henry. We're pleased to meet Emma's parents today."

"Oh, it's fine to see Emma's new roommates since Ruby told me about you all." Mary Margaret retorted while they released a hug and smiled at them. Others lit up with the smiles. Emma blushed in crimson red. The blonde man laughed at his daughter and walked toward her to give a hug. The blonde woman smiled at him and leaned into his embrace for a while. Regina smiled at them and looked away at the pixie brunette woman.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan. I'm a mother of Emma Nolan and an acting coach."

"It's our pleasure to meet you too." The brunette boy said with a smile. The brunette woman raked his hair and kissed his forehead. Henry scrunched his nose to cause them to laugh. Emma shook her head and released her hold with her father then spoke lightly.

"Let's go in the breakfast room and catch up on everything. I'm sure that you both got hungry while your two hours drive."

"Yeah, let's go." Henry retorted and ran toward the breakfast room. Regina sent an apologetic smile at the blonde woman and strode away to find her son. Others blinked and chuckled then walked into the breakfast room. The Mills were sitting in the middle so Emma sat next to Regina and, on her left, it was her mother. David was sitting next to Henry and on his right, his wife.

* * *

Mary Margaret looked away at the table which it had the pancakes, cinnamon syrup and coffee. She smiled at herself while she gathered everything on her plate. David did same thing. Emma decided to make the second one for her coffee and picked Regina's mug. The brunette woman looked away at her and mouthed 'Thank you'. The blonde woman nodded with a wink then retreated to get the second coffee for them.

Henry devoured his second pancake with the cinnamon syrup and licked his lips once again then looked away at the pixie brunette woman and decided to ask them some questions. Emma arrived back and put the brunette woman's cup on the plate then didn't except that Regina kissed on her cheek. It caused her to blush and looked away at the brunette boy.

The brunette woman giggled when she kissed on the blonde woman's cheek then looked away at her son then gave a wink. Henry lit up when he saw the kiss on Emma and continued.

"Mrs. Nolan, what do you do besides the acting coach?"

"I'm teaching the acting classes in the community schools, and please call me MM."

"Cool, MM. What about you, Mr. Nolan?" The brunette boy asked before sipping his orange juice. The blonde man looked away at him and spoke lightly.

"I'm a CEO of Nolan Pharmacy Business."

"Oh." Henry retorted. Regina smiled at her son and looked away at him then asked some questions of hers. Emma made a small talk with her mother about her adopted brother.

Mary Margaret and David felt welcome in their daughter's apartment and made the talk with Regina and Henry while Emma was busy with the plates and cups. They smiled at the guests and studied on the brunette woman who was helping their daughter.

The blonde man took the glances on Regina while he was talking with the brunette boy about the video games. The pixie brunette woman leaned sideway to whisper in her husband's ear.

"Did you see that Emma and Regina have their thing?"

"Yes, I believe so. Let it flow between them. Just let Emma tell us first before we blurt anything out." David replied. Mary Margaret nodded and leaned away when the ladies arrived back from the dishwasher then gave some smiles at them. Regina smiled at her and decided to gather them on their way to the living room for the friendly chat. Henry decided to show David the games in his bedroom and got an approval from Emma and his mom. The blonde man grinned and walked with the brunette boy to his bedroom. It left the ladies in the living room.

* * *

_**\- Regina's POV – **_

Finally, the brunette woman was not sure how to approach Emma's parents since they had introduced each other in the beginning. She smiled at the pixie brunette woman and took a glance at Emma, who was speaking to her mother about the show. Regina was in her thoughts when she studied on the blonde woman's beauty.

She bit her lip as her thought went into a dreamy. The pale lips should be tasty like a vanilla and cinnamon. She wondered how her lips touch on the beautiful lips of the blonde woman. Regina raked on the blue lace dress on Emma's figure and licked her lips clean then tilted her head.

Her thoughts went into the dirty things she gathered and it caused her core to be wet. She crossed her legs to tighten her core and swallowed a lump in her throat. The brunette woman looked up at Emma's face and found that the blonde woman had a beautiful angelic face like the Christmas angel on the top. Regina wished that she could feel the blonde curls in her hands and play with it for a while.

Regina stared at the emerald eyes and it dragged her to fall in love with her eyes. At first thing, she can stare at them as long as she wants. The brunette woman found out that Emma was a caring and sweet person. It touched her when she saw her playing with Henry few days ago after their move-in day. She wished that she could ask her out on the date.

She smiled at her thought about taking Emma out on the date and they would take a stroll in the Central Park then eat dinner at some Italian Restaurant. It would lead her to have a good time with Emma around in New York City and she wished that she wanted, to get to know about the infamous Emma Swan on the personal life but not in professional life as an actress on the Broadway.

The brunette woman knew that she was a hardcore fan of that actress, Emma Swan since she first saw her show, Les Misérables. Regina was attracted on her acting skills on the stage and went impressed with her singing voice. She loved her shows as long as she grew up in Storybrooke to take her in the theater world.

Regina put her elbow on her crossed leg and rested her palm on her chin then looked at the blonde woman. She smiled at her thoughts as it reeled in her head until it snapped her out of the zone when Mary Margaret called her name.

* * *

"Regina?"

The brunette woman startled by hearing the pixie brunette woman's voice and she whisked to look away at her with her blushed face. Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina and went silent. She gulped and smiled at Mary Margaret then spoke lightly.

"Yes, MM."

"Are you ok? You drifted away when I called you several times." The pixie brunette woman answered with concern.

"Oh, I apologize, and my mind has been full on the plate." Regina said.

"All right, I wanted to ask you the questions if it's ok with you."

"Ask me anything." The brunette woman nodded with a reply. Mary Margaret smiled and looked away at the blonde woman with her raised eyebrows. Emma widened her eyes when she caught her mother's smirk and shook her head violently at Regina. The brunette woman took a glance at the blonde woman and furrowed her brows then looked away at the pixie brunette woman.

"What's your occupation?"

"I'm a Criminal Justice Lawyer."

"Oh, a fancy one. Emma, you got that good one." Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows and retorted with a cheerful tone. Regina squinted her eyes as she was confused about Emma's mother.

"Mom!" Emma snarled.

"Oh hush, my child. Let me ask her some questions." The pixie brunette woman continued with an index finger pointing at her daughter. The brunette woman looked back and forth at Emma and Mary Margaret then found herself in a trap one.

"What's your another question?"

"Where did you and your son come from?" Mary Margaret answered.

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"What!?" The pixie brunette woman widened her eyes and half-yelled. Emma face-palmed with a sigh. Regina jumped back when she heard the yell from Mary Margaret and spoke in a calm voice.

"What?"

"You grew up in Storybrooke, Maine? I grew up in there too."

"Really? Did I know you?" The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and spoke lightly. Emma was perplexed at both of the ladies in front of her.

"Well perhaps, you knew my parents, Eva and Leopold Blanchard." Mary Margaret answered.

"Oh yes, the infamous couple of Snow Enterprise Inc."

"You knew them?" The blonde woman asked with her shocked expression. The brunette woman looked away at her and nodded with a reply.

"They were a big help to my father's side since my mother's death."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your loss of Mrs. Mills, it's been hard for you and your father." The pixie brunette woman said with a sad smile. Regina shrugged and replied back.

"I'm glad that my mother died. I didn't need to worry about her at all. I'm happy that she's gone. I can't stand her at all."

"I understand how you feel. But my father told me that she died from natural causes?"

"No. She killed herself in a suicide after having an affair with my dad. I don't want to talk about it. So, another question, please." The brunette woman shook her head and mumbled. Mary Margaret nodded with a small smile. Emma was slack-jawed about Regina's mother and widened her eyes.

"So, I didn't realize you at all. You are grown up since we've been together. Well, did you remember when I babysat you?" The pixie brunette woman reminisced the memory and asked. Regina chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I remember when I broke the china doll, and I went crying. It was when I was 12 years old. Wow, it's been a long time since you left the town."

"I know. It's been almost 18 years." Mary Margaret responded.

"It's wonderful to see you, Maggy." Regina teased with a chuckle when she remembered Mary Margaret's nickname. Emma snickered while she was looking away at her mother.

"Oh, stop saying my nickname. You know how I hated that one." The pixie brunette woman said. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and laughed until the men came in the living room with the shit-eating grin faces. Others went confused by looking at them. Regina shook her head and smiled at her son who was chatting about beating David in their video games. The blonde man whined while he was moping away toward his wife and sat down beside her.

Mary Margaret laughed while David glared at Henry. Emma high-fived the brunette boy about beating him in the Super Mario Kart game. The brunette woman grinned widely.

The brunette woman realized that she was calm toward Emma's parents during the day. She knew it was a good day to meet them again and smiled away. Emma caught her smiling and gave a wink to her. Regina blushed when she caught a wink from the blonde woman and focused on her son's blabbering.

* * *

For everyone in the living room, it flowed smoothly with their conversation about their life. Emma blabbered about her show. Regina and Henry enjoyed the blonde woman's presence since Emma's parents came into their place. The brunette boy took a liking to Emma's parents. The brunette woman did same. The blonde woman was relieved that her parents and the Mills liked each other on the first day of meeting.

Several hours later, Emma decided to take Regina and Henry out for the dinner with her. Mary Margaret and David knew it's time for them to leave and went with the goodbye to Regina and Henry even their daughter. They hugged each other and waved their hands at the Mills then finally left the apartment. The blonde woman exhaled in the air and gestured them to get the coat.

She came back to the kitchen to clean it up before she heard Regina's voice. The blonde woman looked away at her while she wiped a kitchen counter with a wet rag. Henry was not far behind his mom and held Emma's coat then waited for the ladies to come with him for their dinner.

"Thank you for introducing your parents to us. They've been nice. I didn't know that Maggy is your mother."

"She is my adopted mother since I was 12."

"Oh, I didn't know." Regina answered. Henry rolled his eyes and spoke lightly. The ladies looked away at him with their raised eyebrows.

"Come on, Emma and Mom, I'm hungry!"

"All right, you hear your boy. Make his stomach full." Emma said. The brunette woman snorted and laughed. Others looked away at her with their raised eyebrows. Regina covered her nose and mouth with her widened eyes after realizing that she just snorted.

Emma and Henry laughed afterward. The brunette woman gave her best glare and shooed them out of the apartment. The blonde woman shook her head and grabbed the keys and purse then walked out of the apartment. Regina rolled her eyes and closed behind her then locked it and walked away with them.

The brunette boy chatted with Emma about her work. The ladies enjoyed their time to walk on the street and searched for the beautiful place to dine together as a family. They realized that they just felt like they were family. Emma, Henry and Regina as a family. The blonde woman looked away at the brunette woman with a smiling face. Regina looked away at her and gave her a beautiful smile. Henry looked back at his mom and Emma who were staring at each other then grinned at himself and walked away in a close distance with his roommate and mom.

They went to the Italian Restaurant for their dinner, chatted about everything that Henry asked both of the ladies and laughed together. The night went beautifully as long as the women realized that they had the sudden feelings for each other. They knew that they should wait if one of them confessed to each other. They smiled at each other again and went with their conversation about the law firm Regina worked.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: A Sudden Feelings for the Ladies.  
**

**Please review. If you want the fanfiction updates, follow me on instagram - jenaborenyc. **


	10. Chapter 10: A Sudden Feelings for Ladies

**A/N: Oh, this is the one that you've been waiting for! Don't forget to read 'The Tunnel of the Darkness' Chapter 10!**

**Beta: Wazgood529. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Sudden Feelings for the Ladies**

After meeting The Nolans two days ago, the ladies felt comfortable around in the apartment and had their hidden feelings for each other. Henry was not surprised that Emma and Regina haven't had a chance to confess for their feelings. The trio were busy with their life after having a day off.

Regina was frazzled with her cases at her work while she had her partner, Tinkerbell. She tried to get it done before she had a long weekend with her son in the apartment. Her boss, Zelena Green brought some serious cases for the brunette woman to work with her partner. But she felt overwhelmed with everything at the first and Tinkerbell helped her out with preparations through the cases. So, Regina felt relieved in few minutes later. They knew they need a girls' night out together for getting to know their partner in law firm better.

For the brunette woman, she finally got her break in her office since Tinkerbell went on her errands with other co-workers who needed her help. Regina sighed and gathered paperwork in the cases on the completed work and picked her phone up then checked any messages from her roommate who was busy with her shows in Broadway. She smiled at herself when she remembered the night with her son to watch Emma singing on the stage.

* * *

Several minutes later, she finished checking on her phone and resumed working on the cases for a while. The brunette woman grabbed her coffee mug and drank it all the way since she forgot to drink while she was working on the previous cases to make the connections. Regina was done with her coffee mug and decided to get a second later.

The knock was louder for the brunette woman to hear it on her door and she looked up at Robin who was smirking. She mentally groaned at the look and wished it was Emma at this time. But Regina forced a smile and spoke lightly.

"May I help you, Mr. Hood?"

"I am arranging our date at some fancy restaurant. I want to make sure if you are allergic to anything particular to the food." The snobby man grinned and replied with a care. Regina felt like she wanted to gag but kept it cool for a while.

"I am not allergic to any food. Anything else?" The brunette woman retorted with a forced smile. Robin nodded and spoke lightly.

"See you then, beautiful." The snobby man winked and left the office. Regina went with a gag and Tinkerbell showed up then replied with a concern. The brunette woman looked up at her.

"What's going on with you and Robin? It seems like you disliked him."

"I do dislike him at all. He made me gagging for it. He asked me out for a date so I gave him a small chance but he arranged our date."

"No! You can't!" The blonde woman said with a gasp. Regina nodded with a small smile and went to focus on the major cases. Tinkerbell muttered under her breath and went to gather the completed work then went to Zelena's office. The brunette woman sighed and stopped working then closed her eyes for a while.

Regina went with her thoughts about Emma, late dinners and chats through the night while Henry went bed. She smiled at herself when she laughed hysterically about the blonde woman's stories with her acting experiences. The brunette woman enjoyed Emma's presence since she moved in with her son in New York City. In her mind, she made the best decision in her whole life.

The brunette woman realized that she had a feeling for her all the times. She didn't except that Emma kissed on her cheek every time before they left for work in the mornings. Regina felt giddy toward the blonde woman's kisses. It was no deal and it was just a cheek. She bit her lip when she dreamed of a kiss on her lips from the blonde woman.

She wondered how it feels like if she receives her first kiss with Emma and opened her eyes. Regina tilted her head while she was daydreaming about her favorite Broadway idol. The brunette woman shook her thoughts and worked through her major cases before 3:30pm. She was lucky that she ate her lunch that Emma made the amazing pot roast with the steamed rice. It was a heavenly taste.

* * *

In the building, Emma sat in her dressing room and read an email from her agent. She focused on her lines for her 7pm show. The blonde woman mentally sang the songs from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_. Emma sighed and got up for her rehearsal with her best friend, Graham. She arrived on the stage and stretched her limbs then looked at the producers who were chatting about the stage fix ups.

The cast came on the stage and waved their hands at the blonde woman who was stretching her limbs. Graham showed up with his frazzled hair and gave a smile at Emma. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"What's going on with you?"

"Ruby." The brunette man replied while he started to stretch his limbs. Emma laughed and shook her head. The director announced few news and everyone clapped after finding out that the show was sold-out for their 7pm show. The blonde woman resumed singing the songs with few ladies for her big moment with Graham. They danced a bit little and sang their songs until the rehearsals finished with two hours break.

Emma returned back to her dressing room and got in a shower while she got sweaty from her rehearsal. She cleaned herself up and went out to the vanity desk. The blonde woman decided to check the messages from her brunette roommate. It went in her thoughts.

She remembered her kisses on Regina's cheek and it made her giddy. The blonde woman wondered if Regina liked her back and bit her lips while her glam squad came in to fix her character's first costume in the first act. Emma started to put the makeup on her face and went to think about the brunette woman who caught her eyes.

The glam squad went to double check on the blonde woman if the hole was opening on the costume. Emma was glad that she had them for making sure that she had everything before show started.

Ruby appeared with her daughters to see Emma before the show opened. The blonde woman looked up at her with a smile. Maria and Grace ran toward her and hugged their godmother. Emma kissed on their cheeks and spoke lightly.

"It is wonderful to see you all, my lovelies."

"No, it's my pleasure to bring the girls to see you before the show is over." Ruby explained with a wink. The blonde woman nodded and asked.

"Where is Henry? Is he with Regina?" The blonde woman furrowed her brows with a curiosity.

"No, he is here with Graham right now before we came here to see you." The brunette woman replied and gestured her daughters outside the room. The girls nodded and ran out to search for Henry.

"Oh good. Did you inform her that?"

"Yes. But she was home at that time and getting ready for her date." The brunette woman said. Emma raised her eyebrows and went surprised that Regina was getting ready for her date tonight while Henry was busy with Graham in the backstage. Maria and Grace left to find him and decided to stay with him for a while. Ruby nodded and hugged her best friend then left the room. The glam squad went to check on others. It left the blonde woman wondering about Regina and sat down on the chair.

"Date?" Emma muttered and frowned. She knew that she sent a hint to the brunette woman that she was gay and liked the women but it was specific for her liking on Regina. The blonde woman checked on the clock on the wall and it was still 5:30pm. Emma shook her thoughts and went to focus on her lines and songs for a while. She knew that she had to nail the show tonight.

The blonde woman wondered how Regina's date went but got called by her stage manager. She got up and went to work on the stage with her voice. Henry, Ruby and the girls were sitting in the front row and watched the show for a repeated show.

* * *

For Emma and Regina, they focused on their tasks but failed at each time. They were thinking about each other. The ladies didn't honestly know how to confess their feelings at once. It made them feel bad for each other that they didn't know that they really liked each other since the move in at the blonde woman's apartment.

But it was actually the night when Emma performed on her grand opening for _Thoroughly Modern Millie. _Their eyes connected with the fire and sparks. They couldn't understand how they felt toward each other but their feelings started to reveal a bit on each day. The kisses on the cheek and late dinner chats routine got them smiling on their face everyday.

Also, they went to think about how to confess everything on the front but they didn't know how to do that. In their mind, they knew one thing is to talk through everything at once but taking the one step at a time.

For Regina, she was thinking all the way on her date and focused on her roommate's features. She had been in madly in love with Emma Swan for a long time since her college days. The brunette woman couldn't put it away in her mind and focus on her date but feel like she wanted her all the times.

The brunette woman kept wondering about what ifs and rejections from the blonde woman but knew it was a lot of risks to try it out with her. She just wanted to know if Emma liked her back but realized that the cheek kisses were the hints from her Broadway idol. She rolled her eyes at the realization and felt like an idiot came out of the closet with a piece of cake.

She groaned at her mind and tried to fight against everything that she wanted to focus on herself but couldn't find a cork in her mind. Regina shook her thoughts through her date and downed all of her wine in a swing. She knew she was concerned about herself and tried to talk herself out with everything but Emma Swan was on her mind all night.

* * *

For Emma, she nailed every song throughout the show and didn't realize that Regina was in her mind lately. The blonde woman tried to not mess it up on the stage and embarrass herself in the audience. She kept looking at her partner on the stage and tried to focus on her lines until the song came up. Emma felt shitty toward herself when she opened her mouth to vocalize it but she was lucky that Graham caught it and helped her out with a song.

The blonde woman mentally thanked him on the stage and focused on her character's presence. Emma walked around on the furniture and flailed her arms every time when she danced with him all the way. The tapping made her think of Regina's heels around in the apartment.

The audience were not paying attention to the mishaps that Emma made through one song. Ruby caught it on the few notches of the performance and kept pressing her lips for few minutes. Henry bobbed his head throughout the performance and enjoyed these moments when Emma came up on the stage.

Emma was very stressed and tried to focus on her mind to open her mouth. She knew that she was pissed off when she lost her words few times. Graham sent his concerned look toward her and found out Emma shook her head on the purpose with her words. The blonde woman felt more trouble on herself and felt the fire boiling in her stomach then finally left the stage after the song ended.

Lucky for the blonde woman, it was a last scene of the act one and Emma went into her dressing room. The glam squad helped her out with the costumes and makeup. Graham appeared in her room and spoke lightly.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry. I lost few lines and songs. Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem, what's wrong?" The brunette man said. Emma looked at the glam squad and gave a look. The glam squad nodded and left the room to check on others. The blonde woman sighed and spoke lightly.

"I think that I got Regina Fever."

"What?" Graham furrowed his brows and stuttered his word. At this time, Ruby came in the dressing room with a blank look. The girls and Henry were cooping up with the co-stars of _Thoroughly Modern Millie_. The brunette woman crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled quickly before interrupting her husband on the conversation with Emma.

"You just zoned off on the stage and what's happening?"

"I got Regina Fever." Emma repeated her sentence toward the Humberts. Others opened their mouths but realized that the blonde woman was focusing on Regina then understood the meaning. Graham sighed and went to hug Emma tightly. The blonde woman closed her eyes and spoke again.

"What if I get messed up again on the act two?"

"Hell to the no. You will not mess it up at this time. Try to focus on Maria and Grace at this time." The brunette woman told her with a tight smile.

"What?" Graham and Emma said in unison. Ruby nodded and replied again.

"Yes, Emma. I just said so. Come on, Graham. I think that you have a cue soon. The act two is starting in few minutes."

"Thank you babe." Graham said. Emma nodded and got up then walked out of her dressing room. The producers and director saw her and asked with their concerns. The blonde woman explained everything with a truth. Others understood and informed her that she had a week off so the understudy would take over Emma's place next week. Emma was pleased that they understood her situation and went to take her position for the act two.

* * *

Lastly, Regina and Emma knew that they had to confess to each other tonight after their errands. Only the ladies had to try for their sakes until their night got off with the bad start. It was up to them if they decided to talk it out with everything on the couch talks. Nothing came up in their mind but they just felt that they knew they were madly in love with each other since the night of the grand opening.

They didn't press on everything that they wanted to talk but their hearts had been beating rapidly when they saw each other in the mornings and nights. No one denied that feeling at the beginning and the end. At this time, they would have a long conversation about each other with no interruptions from Henry.

* * *

**A/N: If you want one more update after this, please review! **

**Hint: I already have Chapter 11 for this story. See you then. **


	11. Chapter 11: Regina's Date with Robin

**A/N: Some of you want to see this new chapter. Enjoy it as long as you laugh. **

**I hope so... Beta: Wazgoo529.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Regina's Date with Robin**

Back in the apartment, Regina arrived in her bedroom and found out that Robin is picking her up at 6:30pm. She had a plenty of time to get ready and decided to dump the paperwork in her home office. The brunette woman wondered where her son was at and went to text him quickly before she went to get in a shower.

The brunette woman got a message from him and found out that he was with Ruby for Emma's show. She forgot that she promised Emma that she would see her before the show. Regina cursed herself and sighed. The brunette woman looked up at the alarm clock and it was 5:30pm already. She groaned and went to strip her clothes out then went to take a shower.

Several minutes later, she finished with her shower and went to pick her black dress in the closet. Regina approved on her clothing tastes and went to put her makeup on then went to check on the kitchen if she wanted to drink before her date. She found a whiskey in the cabinet and wondered Emma keep her secret stash for the drinks. The brunette woman shrugged and grabbed the one then searched for a glass in the dishwasher.

Regina twisted the cap of the whiskey and poured in the cup. She put it on the kitchen counter and sealed the cap on the whiskey. The brunette woman sighed and looked up at the stove clock. It was 6:15pm. She knew that her date is coming to pick her up and go on with the fancy restaurant. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup then downed it all. She shut her eyes and went voicing with a sour taste in her throat then shook her head with a deep breath.

* * *

After her one shot of whiskey, she put it back where it was in the cabinet and went to search for her clutch in her bedroom. Regina looked at herself on the full-size mirror that she bought few weeks ago then nodded at her approval. She decided to take a light coat in case if the wind is blowing all night in the city.

The brunette woman walked out of the bedroom and made sure that she turned the electronics included the lights on her way to the living room. She doubled checked in the kitchen as the stove and appliances on the counter then turned the light off and walked out of the room. The knock rang on the door. Regina looked at the clock on the table near the couch and it was already at 6:30pm. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and mentally groaned when it came to Robin.

She walked to the door and opened the door. It was Robin in a tuxedo who was smiling at her with the ugly bouquet of the colorful peonies. Regina forced a smile at him and he handed the bouquet to her. The brunette woman reached them and gave a thank you. The snobby man nodded with a grin. She informed him to stay outside and went back to the kitchen then threw the bouquet in the trash can.

Regina was relieved that Robin couldn't see or hear it at the sound of the trash can. It was a manual trash can. She went back to the door and found her apartment keys then threw it in her clutch. Robin lifted his arm to her. The brunette woman walked outside and closed the door behind her. She knew that it was locked automatically since Emma and she had agreements to buy the lock. Regina linked her arm around the snobby man and forced a smile. They finally left the apartment and headed ahead to the taxi which the driver was waiting for them.

* * *

Robin gave an address to the driver for the direction to their date. Regina looked through the window and wondered how Emma and Henry were doing in the theatre district. The silence took over on them and they didn't have anything to say except at their work. They were taken away by the fancy restaurant, The Capital Grille.

The taxi stopped by the restaurant. Robin got out of the car and paid the driver then walked to the door. Regina gaped open when she was not getting out of the taxi since the snobby man didn't know how to lead the woman politely. She rolled her eyes and opened the door by herself then closed it and walked inside the restaurant to catch up with him. The brunette woman forced a smile at the waitress. Robin finally noticed his date's presence and informed the server to lead them to the table.

The waitress nodded and gathered the menu then walked away to their reservation's table. Regina followed her along with her date until they reached by the window table. The waitress put the menu on the table and nodded then left them alone. The snobby man went to take his chair right away and gathered his menu to look through it. It was an unbelievable act of the snobby man. Regina pretended to take it all to herself and pulled the chair then sat down in a politely way.

* * *

Several minutes later, the brunette woman decided to take her dish, Seared Citrus Glazed Salmon with a side of vegetables. She looked over the wine list and found out it was paired with her dish, Cakebread Chardonnay, Napa. Regina nodded at her approval and waited for Robin to order his meal. The waitress came up toward them and smiled. The brunette woman opened her mouth but it was interrupted by the snobby man's voice.

"For me, I would have a Dry Aged Steak Au Poivre with a Catena Malbec, Mendoza. I think that Regina would have same and on the side, we will have a small Caesar salad."

It made Regina clenching her fist under the table. She mentally glared at her date and forced a smile then spoke lightly for herself. It made Robin to not pay attention at her date while she was picking her meal.

"Scratch that for me, I will have a seared citrus glazed salmon with the vegetable on the side. I will have a Cakebread Chardonnay, Napa. So, please just leave the bottle to me. Thank you, dear."

The waitress hesitantly nodded at her and gathered the menu then left toward the kitchen. Robin sighed and looked around in the restaurant then spoke lightly. Regina tried to plan for her escape but stayed behind for few minutes. She felt hungry. The brunette woman took a glance over the dining area and looked impressive with the interior design. She didn't pay attention to her date's talks but tried to listen any of it.

"How do you like here?" The snobby man said. Regina looked back at him with a forced smile and nodded. The waitress came back to serve the side salad and informed them that their main course would be shortly. Others nodded at her and paid attention to their salad which Robin suggested the waitress to get them. It was the small Caesar salad.

The brunette woman grabbed the fork from the napkin and ate it right away until it went out. She was satisfied with her side and took the napkin to dib on her lips then unfolded it. Regina covered the napkin on her thighs so she won't get the mess on her dress. Unlikely Robin, he dug into the meal like a horse and it made Regina feel regretful toward herself to take a chance on him.

* * *

The snobby man finished his salad and took the napkin to his lips and hands then put it back on the table. The brunette woman had a small smile toward him and looked at the couples on other side then wondered if Emma was there with her at this time. Her thoughts went in her head and she found it very interesting about her Broadway Idol. Robin brought it up with a small talk.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

"I find it very interesting on my hobbies, I used to ride the horses. What about you?" The brunette woman replied with a forced smile. The snobby man chuckled and asked.

"I usually go to the country club every Saturday with my golf buddies. Do you like golf?"

"No. I don't." Regina said. Robin nodded and spoke lightly as the waitress served them with their meal. The brunette woman politely thanked her before she left to serve others. The snobby man didn't thank her at all and went to focus on his greasy meal. Regina felt like it was a worse date at all but kept it cool.

"Next time, I would take you to the golf course."

"Oh how nice of you." The brunette woman retorted while she cut her salmon with a knife then ate it with a fork. The snobby man nodded and took the big bite with the juicy sauce on his mouth. It was a little loud to hear the chew from Regina's date and she felt like she was on the date with a hairy monkey.

Robin swallowed a bite in his throat and nodded at himself. He decided to talk out with everything with his date. Regina focused on her meal for a while and listened to every word. She didn't enjoy her time with him and suffered through it. The waitress brought the wines for them and the brunette woman was glad that she had a wine bottle with her. She downed the wine in a swing and poured once again.

"So, what are your favorite areas for your leisure?" The snobby man asked before eating a big bite of the steak. Regina looked up at him and ate in a polite manner then retorted.

"I always enjoy my leisure to watch the Broadway shows and spending my time with my son at the park."

"Oh, you have a son. How old is he?"

"He is 10." The brunette woman replied with a forced smile. Robin nodded and asked again before sipping his wine. Regina felt uncomfortable when she heard the question.

"Are you a widow or divorced?"

"Not either."

"Oh, a single mother?" The snobby man said. The brunette woman nodded and went to eat her meal. She felt uneasy when she was watching her date eating like a monkey on the table. He didn't notice his date starting uncomfortably and went to eat all of the steak until he finished it with a burp. Regina widened her eyes when she heard the burp from her date and it was definitely a monkey that she was on the date. The people surrounding them were looking at him with the disgusted looks.

* * *

Robin smiled after burping loudly and sipped the wine once again. Regina downed the wine again and calmed herself until the snobby man quipped her a question. The brunette woman felt a bit buzzed and decided to stop drinking the wine for a while until she drank it again in 30 minutes later.

"You like Broadway shows? Do you have any favorites?"

"I like them. My favorite show was Les Misérables."

"Oh, which character?" The snobby man asked while pouring other one in his wine glass. The brunette woman sighed and retorted.

"Emma Swan."

"I don't like her at all. She's annoying bitch on the stage and in reality." Regina nearly choked her wine and tried to swallow it but her free hand clenched tightly. Robin kept talking about the insults to her Broadway idol and the brunette woman decided to pour another one in her glass then downed it all. The waitress came up to them and gathered their dishes then left toward the kitchen.

The brunette woman had her fire in her eyes when she heard her date insulted her roommate. She tried to focus on the thoughts in her head about the sweet and kind blonde woman in her apartment since she took the roommate decision. Regina sighed and slowly drank her wine for now. The brunette woman listened to the snobby man's talk about Emma and it made her feel anger toward him.

* * *

Several minutes later, the check came on their table and Robin requested the separate checks for both of them. The waitress hesitantly nodded and grabbed it then walked to the cashier. Regina mentally glared at her date for not paying her meal on their date. She definitely knew it was a worst and lame date ever in her whole life and downed her wine glass. The wine bottle was half finished.

The waitress came back to hand the checks. The snobby man looked on the receipts and handed Regina's paper then went to pay on his meal. The brunette woman picked her purse and got her credit card with the receipt. The waitress gathered them and left toward the cashier near the front entrance. Robin explained about his reasons on Emma Swan's 'bad' acting toward different shows and he despised the Broadway shows.

It made Regina wonder why Robin asked her about the leisure that she spend her time in New York City. In less than a minute, the check came upon their hands and they went to check it out with the number then left toward the front entrance. The waitress came to gather the receipts and nodded at them. Robin didn't pay attention or give his thanks at her. Regina didn't believe it at all and apologized to the waitress for the snobby man's actions. The waitress shook her head and spoke lightly.

"I got it all the times, don't worry. So, I see your date is an asshole to approach you in a polite way with the romantic things. I'm sorry that he ruined your date."

"It's a good thing that it was my first date with him. So, thank you for the delicious meal and give my regards to the chef." Regina said with a wink then gave a big tip for the waitress then left the restaurant. She found out that Robin was in the taxi cab already and caught up to get in the car. The snobby man decided to take her back to her apartment. The brunette woman was glad that he was taking her back to her place without the arrangements ahead.

* * *

After arriving at her apartment, Robin got out of the car and informed the driver to wait for him. He walked to the steps and waited for Regina to get out of the car. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and heard the driver's voice. She looked back at him.

"Is it your date?"

"Yes, it is a worse date I have ever seen. Don't tell him that I said it." Regina retorted. The driver chuckled and nodded. She shook her head and got out of the taxi then walked to her apartment with her date. The snobby man walked beside her until they reached the door. The brunette woman dug in her purse to find her apartment keys. Robin rocked his leather shoes and spoke lightly.

"I had a great time with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I didn't enjoy it at all. You are a worst date I have been on the date." Regina spoke lightly with a sneer. She finally got her emotional to be expressed in front of her date and knew it was hurting him along. The snobby man winced at the tone and replied.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Firstly, you gave me an ugly bouquet. Really? Peonies? I hated them at all. Secondly, you didn't open the door for me at the restaurant and the taxi on the twice. It's not polite to lead the woman on the first date. Thirdly, stop insulting on my Broadway Idol. And, for your information, yes. I am living with her in this building. She's Emma Swan. She's the best actress I have ever seen. I always loved all of the shows she had been involved. Fourthly, you don't get the second date with me for next time. So get out of here and I don't want to see you again at the work this Monday. Is it clear?" The brunette woman yelled at him. Robin was amazed at his date's anger toward him and winced every time when he heard the list about himself.

Regina didn't notice Ruby, Henry, Maria, Grace and Emma who were looking at her on the front steps. The snobby man gulped and nodded at her then left quickly to catch his taxi for going home. The brunette woman sighed and looked around to find her watchers then connected with the emerald eyes and gaped open. The brunette boy was grinning and ran toward his apartment door then winked at his brunette mother.

* * *

Ruby giggled and gestured her daughters to walk along to their place after saying goodbyes to them. The blonde woman was standing there with her mouth open while she was hearing a lot of yelling from her brunette woman. She had never experienced that way like someone defended her reputation after finding out that someone dislike her talents. Regina gaped open and tried to stutter her words.

The ladies didn't move at all but decided to come in the living room after Emma closed the door behind her. Henry decided to make a cue to say good nights to the ladies and went to his bedroom. The blonde woman dumped her bags and walked into the kitchen for the whiskey. The brunette woman threw her clutch on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

Emma grabbed her drink shots with the whiskey and returned to the living room. She found Regina sitting on the couch with her hands on her face. The blonde woman realized that the brunette woman felt embarrassed when she remembered the moment outside. She walked to the couch and poured the shots with the whiskey. Emma grabbed the drinks and spoke lightly.

"Here is your whiskey shot." Regina grabbed the whiskey shot on her right hand and clinked with other woman's drink then downed it all. The ladies had their sour expressions and decided to pour another one then downed it all. Emma sighed after pulling her sour expression and cleared her throat. The brunette woman looked at her and spoke lightly.

"Did you hear it all?"

"Yes, I did. And thank you for defending me out there. To be honest with you, I never had that one before." Emma said. Regina nodded and poured the whiskey in her shot then downed it. The brunette woman pinched between her eyes on the nose and sighed then replied.

"I'm sorry."

"No." The blonde woman informed her quickly and pressed her left hand on the brunette woman's right hand. It sparked their nerves and the ladies looked down at their joined hands. In their minds, they knew that it was time to confess their feelings toward each other. They went to speak at the same time.

"I like you." The ladies said in unison. They went shocked after finding out that they really liked each other and laughed comfortably. Emma scratched her neck and tilted her head. Regina giggled and caressed her eyebrow with her index finger. The blonde woman looked at her with a caring expression and spoke lightly.

"You like me? How long?"

"Since the night of your performance." Regina said. Emma smiled at her and nodded then replied.

"Me too. I couldn't put that way when I saw you the other night. I just thought that you are beautiful." The brunette woman blushed at the compliment from her Broadway idol and giggled again. She felt buzzed for a while since she drank the wine and whiskey. It was worse than she did in her college days. The blonde woman tilted her head and went concerned with the brunette woman's look then asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm feeling a buzz right now because I drank half of the wine bottle on my date."

"Really? How come?" Emma quipped with her curiosity. Regina laughed and nodded then explained everything on her first date. The blonde woman giggled after hearing the snobby man's eating manner and shook her head with a reply.

"You deserves better than that stupid man."

"Thank you, Emma. It meant so much to me. So, you like me?" The brunette woman inquired her Broadway idol. Emma nodded with a smile. Finally, they weighed their burden off from their shoulders and knew that they liked each other.

"So, will you go out with me on the first date than Robin?" The blonde woman asked with a shy smile. Regina scrunched her nose when she heard the snobby man's name and nodded with a reply.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Great. I will make the arrangements soon as I get off from work tomorrow."

"Is it too soon?" The brunette woman asked. Emma shook her head and grinned. Regina rolled her eyes and decided to take it off with herself to sleep for a while. The blonde woman nodded with an approval then grabbed the whiskey back to the kitchen. The brunette woman walked with her along until she decided to take a glass of water to calm her alcohol in her stomach.

Emma checked on her security on the wall, went with her thoughts and smiled at herself. She was relieved that she found out that she had her first date with Regina Mills, her crush. The blonde woman decided to research on the first date as soon as possible. Regina came out from the kitchen after turning the light off.

* * *

The ladies strode away from the living room to their respected bedroom. Emma looked at her and spoke lightly. Regina smiled at herself when she heard the blonde woman's voice and nodded with her sleepy eyes. Whiskey really took the dose on her for a while. The blonde woman smiled and entered her bedroom after closing her door.

"Good night, Regina."

The brunette woman giggled after watching her blonde roommate coming in her bedroom. She shook her head and went to her bedroom. Regina decided to take a short shower and got changed to her pajamas. She felt more tired after her worst date with Robin and focused on the positive side that she had a date with Emma soon. She had her smile on her face while she was sleeping in her bed.

It was same to Emma when she had a smile on her face. Unlikely Henry, he didn't know what's going on between the ladies since he left toward his bedroom. The brunette boy had plans all along to get his brunette mother and Emma together on the first time. He was still wondering how to get them on same page.

Luckily for the ladies, they finished confessing their feelings and went with their approval for their first date but they hadn't go on yet. The ladies thanked each other by blurting it out before Henry caught them. Emma realized that she had a lot of things on her plate and tried to figure it out when she had a time to make the first date memorable. She knew it was going to be her best friend, Ruby who was a genius on the dates since the blonde woman met her for the first time.

Regina was glad that Emma asked her out on the first time and wondered what it was like to be with the blonde woman. It was her Broadway idol and it made her feel giddy when she dreamed of being Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills. It made her feel nauseous after thinking about her future wedding. She finally got out of her bed and ran toward the bathroom to vomit it. The brunette woman didn't realize that Emma was there to help her out with the vomiting. She felt thankful that her roommate came for her but not her son. It would be terrible if he did it.

In the end, the ladies went to think about their first date and what ifs on the clothing tastes or the restaurants. They went overthinking about it and decided to take a step at one time everyday. Like they did with their morning routine, the good mornings sayings and breakfast time were their things since Regina and Henry moved in the apartment with Emma. It went all good for now. They finally focused on their work and errands.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise? How is that worse for Regina?**

**Next Chapter: Ruby's help with Emma's date arrangements. **

**Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Date Plan

**A/N: This is Chapter 12. So. You have to wait for the first date in few chapters ahead. No worries. **

**As the information is running in my mind, I let you know that this chapter has a flashback. It's a part of the trigger and it will continue on next chapter. Also, it is based on the Netflix Series - Daredevil. I hope you catch some plot in this chapter. Now, I want you to focus on Ruby and Emma then Regina and Emma later. As you see, I'm rambling right now. I'm going to shut up and let your imagination run wild. **

**BETA: Wazgood529. Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ruby's Help with Emma's Date Plans**

The next day, Emma went to Granny's Diner before going to work and she was robbed by the pregnant brunette woman in the backroom. The blonde woman nearly tripped over things on the floor and was pushing away from her best friend then fell on the couch. Ruby was behind her and closed the door then yelled.

"Well!?"

"What the fuck!?" The blonde woman tried to push herself up from the couch and continued with a glare at her. The pregnant brunette woman took her middle fingers at her and rolled her eyes. The ladies heard the eldest woman yelling at the chef in the kitchen and Emma was confused at the noise outside there. Ruby shook her head and explained.

"Granny was whipping the chefs to work hard like they used to do that. Now, she is on her break right now because the doctor told her to have some break. So that's why I am here to help her out. Anyway, well?"

"Ummm." Emma shrugged and replied. The pregnant brunette woman walked toward the couch and sat down then smacked her blonde best friend's head and continued. The blonde woman put her hand on her back of the head and sent a glare at her.

"Well? You and Regina?"

"I did ask her out last night. What the hell did you smack me for?"

"Because you are an ass."

"Thank you very much, Rubes." Emma mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes. Ruby smirked and continued.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You know that I can't go in public because of the paparazzi." The blonde woman said while indicating her finger at the invisible air toward the door. The pregnant brunette woman nodded with a frown. The ladies knew that Emma was still famous in New York City because of her Broadway shows and interviews in LA about her work and life. The blonde woman can't stand the chance of being a famous person with a stranger and knew that her reputation was at the stake. Ruby tapped her finger on her chin and had an idea as she explained.

"Do you have another place to dine?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with a perplexed face.

"Well, I remember your parents owned the property somewhere in outside of New York City."

"Umm. Yes, it was my parents' house."

"No, another one. It's in Connecticut, you idiot."

"Oh! It's in Greenwich, Connecticut." The blonde woman nodded with a reply. Ruby put her finger in the air and raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Emma narrowed her eyes and continued.

"Do you want me to take Regina to my English Manor? Why?"

"Because you and Regina have the private space to you both. You have the horses galloping around in the acres. So, it would make your first date on the weekend. So, I could take Henry out with my girls to Hershey's Park on the weekend then return on Sunday afternoon. You both can go back on Sunday night. How is it?"

"You are genius!" Emma said with a grin. Ruby flicked her wrist to bow out and raised her eyebrows. The blonde woman nodded with her thinking plans and spoke lightly.

"After our first date, I would like to take you and your family to go out with me back there with Regina and Henry after our work within two weeks of vacation?"

"Oh I would fucking love to! I can't wait to tell them."

"No, you have to wait after we get back from our first date."

"Awesome." Ruby thumbed up with a reply. They laughed and decided to end the conversation with their hug. Emma returned back to her work and resumed. The pregnant brunette woman shook her head after getting out of the backroom and faced Granny there. She smiled at her grandmother and explained.

"Granny, you come with me to Emma's Connecticut mansion within two weeks of the vacation. How is good to you?"

"Yes, I'd love to." Granny responded with a smile. They knew that they need some vacation and can't wait to go there again. The ladies nodded at each other and returned to work.

* * *

In the rehearsal, the blonde woman focused on her dance footwork with her partner since Graham was sick. His replacement partner was Archie Hooper. He was a professional dancer in his 20s of age and showed his fancy footwork. So, they worked together for three straight hours and sweated their stinky bodies. After that, they returned to their dressing rooms and showered then got ready for their night.

Emma finally relaxed on the chair while her glam squad worked on her facial makeup She felt sore toward her footwork and went to think about her plans with Regina at her place back in Connecticut. She knew that it was a little fancy thing for her to do that to treat her woman. **Wait a minute, _HER_ woman?**

The blonde woman mentally shook her thoughts and went to focus on her songs that she tried to remember the lyrics. She hoped that she doesn't fail on her big night and exhaled in the air until she heard the stage manager's roll call. It was her time to show it off on the stage.

The glam squad sent her some luck charms and she smiled at them while getting out of the dressing room. The dancers clapped for her and yelled at her with their positivity. Emma laughed when she heard her partner, Archie whispering in a low voice and knew that he was nervous about his first night with her. The blonde woman patted his back with a wink and spoke lightly.

"We will be fine and just be loose today. Just let it flow in your body."

"Thank you. I never have done this one before. I've been professional on the ballroom and whatever else."

"I know. Break a leg." Emma nodded and retreated to the stage left for her grand opening song. The dancers ran toward the stage and went with their footwork. Archie was the last person to appear on the stage and sang with his last verse. The blonde woman clapped for him and continued to do their work together through the show.

* * *

After the show ended, Emma returned to her place and closed the door behind her. Regina was there on the couch and watched the television. She padded her barefoot toward the couch and gently fell on it. The brunette woman noticed her right away with her giggles. The blonde woman laid her head on her brunette woman's lap and groaned at her sore body. Regina laughed at her groan and raked her hand through the blonde locks and spoke lightly.

"How was it?"

"Painful and wonderful." Emma muttered while closing her eyes for a while. The brunette woman shook her head and heard her son's footsteps on the way to the living room from the stairs in the hallway. Henry appeared and looked at them with his perplexing face. She rolled her eyes and explained right away.

"Emma just came home few minutes ago from work. She is exhausted."

"Oh, how was the show?" The brunette boy asked her. The blonde woman gave thumbs up at him. Others laughed at her and he went to the leather armchair then sat down with a reply.

"Emma, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Emma muttered while shifting her position to look at him. The brunette boy fidgeted his thumbs and shrugged with an answer.

"Can I interview you for my project?"

"What is the project, sweetie?" Regina asked.

"Celebrity project. My teacher said that I have to find someone famous that I look up for my greatest role model. It's Emma Swan because she is my greatest role model. It's due in next month. So, I live with her and she is a Broadway actress."

"Singer too." The blonde woman retorted with a finger in the air. Others laughed. Emma propped her elbow and looked at him with a reply.

"I'd love to. I'm free tomorrow and it's my off day for two weeks."

"Yay!" Henry clapped with an answer. Regina laughed and asked.

"Why not me?"

"Too much mothering. I know that I'm 10." The brunette boy indicated his index finger at his mom with a grin. Emma returned to her position and laughed. The brunette woman gasped and smacked on her blonde roommate with a sneer.

"It's not fair!"

"Too much mothering. It's funny." The blonde woman nearly laughed loudly. Henry snickered then joined the laughter. Regina semi-glared at them with a huff. Emma wiped her tears and kept laughing. The brunette boy walked toward them and kissed on his mom's cheek with a reply.

"I love you, mom."

"Yes, right." The brunette woman rolled her eyes with a reply. Emma stopped laughing and looked up at her caramel eyes with a grin. Henry shook his head and walked back to the kitchen for his snack. The blonde woman smiled widely with a retort.

"So, are you available on this weekend? I know it's too soon to ask you but I followed my guts."

"Yes, I'm free all the weekend and why?"

"Great. It would be our first date. I take you outside of NYC. You wait and see what happens. Just pack your casual clothes and jeans if you have one. Oh, riding boots too." Emma got up from the couch and explained everything to her.

"It means that I have to shop for that riding boots." Regina scoffed with a reply.

"No worries. I have a spare one in my place. Don't worry. We are in same sizes." Emma replied while kissing on her cheek and walking toward the kitchen. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows at her and rolled her eyes while mumbling to herself.

"Idiot."

* * *

In the kitchen, the blonde woman entered and smiled at Henry who was making a sandwich on the counter. He was focusing on his favorite sandwich – Turkey. Emma shook her head and went to search for her favorite snack that she always bought it for herself. It was the Swiss Rolls, a sponge cake with the cream icing inside and the chocolate ganache covered on it. It made her feel melting in the chocolate pot. She finally found it in the top cupboard behind the new packages of noodles.

The blonde woman smiled when she got a pack of two Swiss rolls and tore it open then ate one in her mouth. Henry finished with his masterpiece on the sandwich and returned the things back in the refrigerator. Emma hummed at herself when she was eating her favorite snack and the brunette boy looked at her with a chuckle. She raised her eyebrow while looking at him.

He shrugged and went back to the counter then grabbed the piece of the sandwich and bit in a small size. The blonde woman chuckled at him with a reply. Henry heard her voice and looked at her with his mouth full.

"Is it delicious?"

'Ye-a" He answered while he was chewing.

"Good. Why are you up at late night?" Emma asked.

"Because I have a lot of homework." Henry explained before eating another bite. The blonde woman nodded and ate a last one then threw the pack in the trash can. She went back to the refrigerator and found her favorite drink, San Pellegrino – Sparkling Orange. Emma grabbed it and closed the refrigerator door then tabbed it open with a reply.

"Need some help?"

"Do you know Math?" He asked after finishing his snack and putting a dish in the sink. The blonde woman chuckled and sipped it then answered his question.

"No. I finished my high school degree many years ago."

"Are you sure that you are vampire?" The brunette boy grinned with a teasing question. Emma narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Henry laughed and walked out of the kitchen. She followed him along after turning the light off. Regina got her attention off from the television to them with her perplexed face. The blonde woman walked to the couch and sat down. The brunette boy shook his head and told them with a good night kiss on each of their cheeks then left toward his bedroom.

* * *

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"He asked me if I'm a vampire."

"Yes, right." The brunette woman scoffed with a retort. The blonde woman laughed while watching the television and tilted her head to ask a question toward her brunette roommate. Regina was glimpsing on the blonde woman and tilted her head at her.

"How was your day?"

"Worse. They are idiots expect Tinkerbell and Zelena."

"What did they do to you?" Emma replied. The brunette woman chuckled and shifted her position to face her then explained about her day. She faced her blonde roommate and didn't pay attention to the television. The blonde woman sipped her drink and listened.

"Well, we made an argument about the case of Maleficent Kaliyah. She need her lawyer to defend her case against the drug lords."

"Evil Dragon." The blonde woman said. The brunette woman furrowed her brows and went with her curiosity. Emma looked at her and explained.

"Maleficent means doing evil or harm; harmfully malicious from Latin. Kaliyah means Dragon from India."

"Oh. How did you know that stuffs?"

"High School." She answered with a shrug. The brunette woman nodded and continued.

"She is a highly risk criminal because she was the one who controlled the drug trade all over in –" Emma interrupted her with her saying. Regina was surprised that the blonde woman knew her stuffs about New York City.

"Hell's Kitchen. I knew her well."

"How?" The brunette woman asked.

"We've been raised in same place before she went to Hell's Kitchen few years ago. She is not really friendly; you know that?"

"Yes, I got a message from Tinkerbell. So I know that I can't tell you everything that's going on with the case. It's the classified case."

"I know but trust me on this one. You can't defend her at all. She controls everyone even though she pays them with her pocket. I think that you need a warning."

"Control everyone? What do you mean that?" Regina was curious about Emma's knowledge on Maleficent. The blonde woman looked up at her from her drink and sighed. She raked through her blonde locks and spoke lightly.

"Judges, Lawyers and Law Enforcement Officers from all over in New York City. They are hiding themselves away. Oh, I think that you have to research on the accountant, Cruella De Vil. She is a financial analyst through her business in Manhattan. I know that's irony because they used their fairytales characters that they fantasized when they were younger."

"You know them? I meant, Cruella De Vil and Maleficent?"

"Yes, they once killed my best friend when we were in our early 20s."

"What is your best friend's name?"

Emma stared at her with the glassy eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat and replied. Regina looked at her with her concern and wondered what's going on with her. The brunette woman tried to reach her but failed. Emma shook her head and looked down at her drink.

"Neal Cassidy, Mr. Gold's son."

* * *

The blonde woman finished her words and sipped her drink then got up and left toward her bedroom. The brunette woman wrapped the words in her head and turned the television off then went back to the home office. She searched for the specific case on her desk and found it under the pile of uncompleted files.

Regina sighed and opened the file then read through everything twice. She searched for the clues and found an odd connection. The brunette woman looked around to find another file under Maleficent and searched for some clues that it was connected to everything. She found an answer to her case.

"_**Neal Cassidy, 19 at approximately 10:30pm, dead with a gunshot wound on his head. The location was at Paradise Construction. The two killers were on the run. One was the tallest blonde woman with the blue eyes and other was not identified. We got a name, Maleficent Kaliyah."**_

The brunette woman covered her mouth with her hand and gasped at the name of her client. She finally found an answer that it connected to everything. Regina wondered why Neal Cassidy was on the crime scene while Maleficent was on the run with unidentified woman. She shook her head at her thoughts and went to search for more answers about him.

Regina knew that she had to ask the District Attorney who was on the list to defend Mr. Cassidy but remembered that Emma explained with her words. _**Judges, Lawyers and Law Enforcement Officers, Maleficent controlled everyone all over in New York City. **_She stared at the photo of Neal Cassidy, a brunette man in his early 20s, covered with a blood on his face. The brunette woman felt like she was fucking up everything but wanted to get more evidences.

She sighed at herself and shook her finger on her laptop's touchpad. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes while she typed the man's name in the search. Regina looked over every files and found the name under Maleficent. She clicked the link to open it and read through the report from the District Attorney.

_**Maleficent Kaliyah, in early 20s, fled from the crime scene. Few law enforcement officers included SWATs and FBI covered the ground from the scene to her escape. No reports on her name.**_

"What the fuck?" Regina said to herself while she was confused about District Attorney's report. She searched on other file from the judge. The brunette woman knew that it was burning on her ass to find a truth about her.

_**Date: March 20, 2007. Maleficent's Trial: She is innocent on the murder charge of Mr. Neal Cassidy.**_

The brunette woman slammed her hands on the desk after staring at the report from the judge. She knew that it was something going on with the case and felt like she wanted to hit her because Maleficent crawled over on her face. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and wondered why the reports avoided her name and labeled her as an innocent criminal.

She looked over the files scattering everywhere on the desk and found the photo of Neal Cassidy. The brunette knew that she had to go over everything that she won't overlook on the evidences and wanted to discuss with her boss, Zelena. Regina sighed and went to work on her new information from her blonde roommate. She knew that she had to talk with her boss and Tinkerbell about the case of Maleficent Kaliyah. The brunette woman looked at the photo of him again and spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cassidy. The justice is served at this time again. I will make sure that I kick Maleficent's ass in the prison when the case is over."

* * *

**A/N: Now, you are excited about this chapter that is updated today. I'm glad that you did.  
**

**Next Chapter: Regina's New Murder Case. There is a small twist in the plot. Don't worry, it lasts in one chapter but it won't appear again after next chapter. **

**Before I shut up, I only have two weeks to finish my classes and final exams. I will resume to work on the stories that I paused. Don't worry. I'm still here around on this site. As long as I still work on few stories, I will still keep these chapters until I decided it's time to upload few chapters ahead before I finish the completed story. **

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: Regina's Murder Case

**Chapter 13**

In the office, Regina was sneering at her computer monitor while Tinkerbell was out doing errands to investigate on Mr. Cassidy's murder case. She knew that it won't do her any good because of Maleficent Kaliyah. An infuriating blonde who was smiling in an evil way on the picture as she looked through the statements about the report.

It finally dawned on her mind, she remembered that Emma told her about her best friend being a murder victim few years ago. Regina didn't remember why the blonde actress decided to tell her everything about her best friend. Also, it is considered as a potential on her case. The brunette lawyer sighed as Zelena, her boss came in her office with few cases she held in her arms. Regina looked up at her with a small smile and mumbled.

"Hello."

"I need you to go through the case based Sidney Glass."

"I thought we nailed that case few weeks ago?" The brunette woman asked with a confused look. It sent her boss to laugh and explained everything from the start.

"Yes, but there is more addition to this case. I don't think if you could go home tonight and pull over all night on this case. Can you?"

"I don't know but I have a commitment at home." Regina frowned with a reply. Zelena shrugged and answered her question.

"I understand clearly that we have children too as well but, this one is deeper than you knew from your argument in the conference room with Mr. Hood."

"What's else do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I forgot. How is going over with Ms. Kaliyah?" The redheaded woman turned around to face the office door but asked with her curiosity. Regina shot up when hearing her question being asked and quipped.

"Don't ask. It's ridiculous that she is completely fucking innocent for murdering Mr. Cassidy."

"Is there more evidences to lead that case to prove that she is not innocent?"

"I sent Tinkerbell to interview some people that can be trusted. Look, I'm on the edge to rip everything from my hands. You can put the case on my desk while I am working on this case before I go home before midnight. God knows what."

"Sure no problem. Thanks. I appreciate it." Zelena smiled with a reply before leaving the office. It left Regina groaning and pulling her phone out then dialed her roommate over at her work. She waited while searching for more interesting clues through the reports of the complaints. She heard a ringing from the other line and pursed her lips until it finally answered.

* * *

"Hello Regina, what's up?"

"Are you at your work?"

"Yes, I am at work and doing my lines with Graham. So, what's going on?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Pick up Henry at his school and bring him to your work before the show starts, will you?"

"Of course, I will. But why? Oh, you are staying in your office all night to pull the cases, do you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Sorry, Emma."

"No problem. I will bring him some dinner and stay in my dressing room or watch me through the show. Afterward, we can bring you late dinner before we head home. How is that?"

"Thank you! Thank you! You are my savior. So, have fun on your last show. Break a leg."

"Thank you. See you later. Don't worry, Henry will be fine with me though."

* * *

They smiled while on the phone and sent their goodbyes. Regina finally went satisfied that Emma took over her parental rights to oversee on her son's well-being. She looked up at Tinkerbell who was mussed with some dirt on her face. It sent her some concerns about her associate's well-being and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I just went to Hell's Kitchen and found some clues through this case. I think you should know about Maleficent's plan. It's not easy being a target or victim either." The blonde lawyer informed her right away with the thick file that slammed on Regina's office desk. It sent the brown-haired woman to look down on the file and opened it. She gasped.

"Maleficent hid them away as I found them on my way to interview some people over there. They said that she is evil in many ways. Regina, please don't let her taunt you in many ways. I know you well. I studied on your methods. Don't do it on this case and move on to other case. Please forget everything you found in Mr. Cassidy's case." Tinkerbell begged with her pledging eyes.

Regina looked up at her new friend since few weeks, she started up in her new work from Maine to New York City. She sighed and shook her head with a reply.

"I can't do it because of this case that sparked me out to investigate on Mr. Cassidy. You realize now, I'm already attached to the case and I wanted him to serve the justice that Ms. Kaliyah being guilty for his murder. Please let me do it. I know you don't like it at all. Just leave me alone with this case. You don't understand why the reason I wanted this case to be served with those good graces."

"I completely understood. Please don't feel down when you are doing this case. Promise me."

"I promise." Regina nodded with a small but sorrowful smile. Tinkerbell nodded and gathered herself out to work on other cases she partnered with her brown-haired associate. She prayed that Regina used her common sense toward those nasty cases like Ms. Kaliyah. The blonde woman shook her head and worked right away.

* * *

It left Regina to look through the thick file that Ms. Kaliyah hid every secrets from everyone out in the public. She was right that she wanted to serve her a right to be guilty to murder Mr. Cassidy, her famous star and roommate's best friend from few years ago. She sighed and wrote some notes to investigate through the plan that the Evil Dragon made from new assumptions through her pets over Hell's Kitchen and even to the governor's office as well.

It's not her cup of tea to grill everything in front of herself. She felt worried when it came to herself in a hot water. Regina shook her head and kept her concentrating on the answers. It pulled herself to work overnight since the call with Emma about her son. The brunette woman didn't worry about her son but for their lives being mattered. It's that the one she really was concerned about their life that it is at stakes.

Finally, Regina pulled herself to inform Zelena about her new updates. Her boss was very concerned about the case of Mr. Cassidy and wanted Regina to forget everything in the beginning. But the brunette lawyer refused to do it and wanted to continue on her own. Zelena sighed and gave her approval with few conditions. Regina nodded and decided to use her resources to protect her life being a lawyer.

So, it came when Emma and Henry came with the dinner after the show. Regina didn't realize that it was already almost midnight. She didn't think about eating dinner at all but focused on her primary case being Mr. Cassidy's life. The smell of dinner brought her to look up at her roommate with her son. It put her a smile when Henry came upon her to kiss her cheek.

Emma put the container on the desk and nudged her to eat it while Henry talked about his school work and regarded himself on the stage to help Emma out with the costumes from the backstage. He finally informed his mom that he wanted to major in Theatre Arts like Emma. It caused Regina to laugh and indicated him with her wary look.

"Don't grow too fast."

"Sorry, mom. I wanted to be like her." The brown-haired boy sent her a smile and looked back at Emma who was snickering. Regina sent her a mild glare and gave them hugs and farewell. It sent the couple to frown at the brunette lawyer. Regina sighed and sent her apology then sent them away to home.

* * *

Back to her case, she felt tired but kept working until she found the final answer before making some rash decisions to her boss on the next day. She really worried herself with what if's. In her guts, Regina knew that she was being tailed by the Evil Dragon, herself. The clock ticked away as she worked until wearing herself out in the office all night until at 3am.

The noise sent her to wake up and found herself in the office alone. She looked up at the clock above the doorway. She knew that she was alone in the building except the janitor who was up to clean all of the rooms except who were in their offices. Regina stood up and cleaned her dinner out to the trash room which it was outside near her office.

It happened fast when she spotted some men in the elevators. She felt something that went badly and hid herself in the office quickly. Regina gathered the files quickly before hearing the footsteps coming closer to her office then turned the lights off quickly. She used the shortcut to escape away from her office.

It left her alone to run downstairs until she reached the back doors. Regina finally got out and ran away to her car that was parking in other building. The brunette lawyer swallowed a lump in her throat and got in her car then drove away from her parking lot. She knew that she was screwed in a big time and sent some calls to her boss and some trusted friends she knew.

* * *

Until she finally got home and locked herself in the room. She realized that Henry and Emma already got out when she got home and looked around herself to find herself alone. Her nerves got worse when it came to the case she found some interesting clues. Tinkerbell was in her mind and Regina quickly got a call to her.

"Hello?" Tinkerbell groggily answered. Regina assumed that her friend was at home and explained everything from her perspective based on the case and sent herself to escape from the law firm. It happened when her blonde associate shot up from the bed and she heard the footsteps around in the background.

Regina was very relieved that she was alone in her home but found herself worried that she could be found by one of these men that she saw back in the law firm. Tinkerbell sent herself to inform everyone at the law firm that it could be terribly bad. Regina nodded to herself and hung up on the call. She finally decided to take a shower and came out in thirty minutes later.

The men were there in the living room after Regina took a shower. The brunette lawyer felt her heart in her throat when she saw them with the weapons. Regina didn't know how they got in or found her in her own home. She finally noticed the tallest blonde woman in the black tie suit and recognized her quickly.

"_**Maleficent." **_


	14. Chapter 14: The First Date

**A/N: This chapter has no dialogues between the ladies. Sorry. I will post another chapter of 'The Family Stone' soon. Thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Two months later, Regina was exhausted with her cases since her confront with Ms. Kaliyah. She was lucky that she got no injuries at all but won the case against her. The murderer was guilty after confessing in the privacy at her home and she didn't know that it was completely recorded with the security camera.

Regina had no idea that Emma installed them since they moved in their new place in New York City. The brown-haired woman was thankful that her roommate just found her at last when Maleficent planned to leave with her dramatic exit beside her men. For her safety, Henry was right behind Emma but didn't show himself.

The blonde actress sent him a signal to call the police. Henry stepped down with a quiet footsteps and finally ran out to the alley for calling the police. Regina didn't know that he was there to listen everything between her and Emma in the living room. The men were standing still with their weapons. It was insane after all.

When it happened quickly, the police barged in and flicked their weapons at Maleficent and her men to lock down on the place. Regina and Emma were raising their hands in the air while looking at them with their bewildered look. It really scared them out of blue when the policemen yelled.

Henry was outside and waited for his mom to come outside. Some police guards stayed behind and looked around to see the civilians who were snooping around on the street. He crossed his arms over his chest and worried himself about his mom and roommate inside the building. Few minutes later, few led the men and Ms. Kaliyah outside of his building and followed up to the police squad cars for heading out to the police station.

* * *

Lastly, Henry saw his mom who was bewildering and her posture went off. He knew that Regina was scared. Emma was behind her who was talking with her good friend from the police force. The brown-haired boy finally released himself from the police force and ran toward his mom who heard his yell for her name.

Regina surprised herself when she ran toward her son and embraced him tightly. The policewoman walked to them and asked for her statement. Henry encouraged her to tell what happened and helped her to the ambulance bus. Emma went off to explain everything and decided to take out on the security camera in her small room beside the living room.

The brunette woman was relieved that she was safe with no injuries at all. But inside her body, she was very shaken at the moment when it happened immediately. She didn't know what to do with herself but felt lucky that her son was supporting her whether she needed to but wanted to see Emma first before the news exploded on the television and newspapers.

That's how it happened after that night, Zelena asked Regina to repeat her statement for the court trial which it was few days later. The brown-haired lawyer found new evidences to show everyone that Ms. Kaliyah was guilty to kill Mr. Neal Cassidy. Emma was there sitting on the pew next to Regina's son, Henry. They watched carefully when Regina explained in her lawyer mode.

Finally, it came upon the final answer from the jury. The court decided to plead Ms. Kaliyah being a guilty and send her to the life sentence that she deserved. It caused Regina and Emma to be relieved. The blonde diva smiled at her and knew that Regina served Mr. Cassidy an honor of justice that he earned for his life.

* * *

When it came to them, they finally had their normal schedule back after the chaos in the apartment that they were living for few months since the Mills family moved in New York City. Emma was thrilled to have them on her side and invited them to the events that they had no experiences from getting in the cameras and many things around them.

Regina and Henry were aware of Emma's fame over the years since they first saw her on her Broadway show. The golden-haired woman chuckled at herself when she showered them out of her way with her fame. The press was roaring after her love life and personal ones. She wasn't surprised that it came to her life in the public.

Ruby and her family sent their graces toward the Mills family who were dazzled in Emma's life because it happened after the chaos with Ms. Kaliyah at first. The blonde woman was not surprised either. She got used to it since she moved in New York City without her parents around.

Many phone calls sent to Regina and Emma for digging out on their personal life in the public with interviews and news channels too. Henry didn't complain that his mom got popular on the websites and many publicities. Well, Regina was a lawyer and had her right to take them down without her permission.

Everything calmed down with Emma's parents to force Emma's PR to take them down. Emma was pleased with few positive reviews based on her show she was working as an actress. Sometimes, the ladies were not pleased with some negatives out there and decided to take a talk with Henry about their life that most people really wanted to take it out from them.

It was a good thing that Henry understood their privacy toward the ugly press every day. He got used to be in Page Six and others on television. His reputation was not harmed at all when it came to the perks of having a lawyer as his family member. Regina decided to gather herself to handle on her behalf and Emma's life to be secured with the granted permissions.

Zelena was there as well to announce that she supported Regina's personal life to be private and don't want to harm her reputation as a lawyer. Regina supported herself to handle the paperwork as she jumped up to the top to help her associates to win the cases and asked Zelena to fire Robin Hood because he tried to taunt her out with announcements on the television.

* * *

In New York City, the people applauded on Regina's praises to win some cases that they followed and went to Emma's shows after hearing them on the news about the chaos with Ms. Kaliyah. With their understandings, they became popular in the newspapers and everything else.

Emma wondered how her life got easily after getting a horrible news from one of the gossip rags magazine. Her fame almost went down as her agent explained everything about the chaos of Ms. Kaliyah. She found out that the scheme of her secrets blew out in the public. Many fans taunted her with negative insults because they found out that Emma was a sham person with some bad deeds.

Mary Margaret and David came to her apartment and encouraged Emma to keep her chin up. Regina was in her rage when she heard the news about her roommate and decided to send herself to the law firm to handle everything with her hands. Henry was there to comfort Emma in the living room and turned everything off.

Emma realized that she didn't do that such thing because the news was talking about her coming out story as a lesbian actress with few hook-ups. It blew up on her face quickly. The blonde actress decided to take a break from acting business and wanted herself to calm down somewhere away from New York City.

Her parents suggested her to take Regina and Henry for the weekend getaway. Henry scrunched his nose when it came to them and decided to take himself to Ruby's house for the weekend. Emma smiled at herself and decided to take an arrangement to take Regina out for their first date.

The brown-haired boy found out that his roommate was planning to take his mom out for a date then decided to help her out with the date plan. Mary Margaret was relieved that her daughter took her mind off from the horrible news and moved on to explain everything about the Connecticut home. David sent her a grin and winked at Henry who was chuckling at Emma's bewildered look.

* * *

After few hours later, Regina came home to find everyone there in the living room with their plastered smiles at her. Henry spilled everything in front of his mom and tugged her out to her bedroom for packing clothes and bathroom necessities. Emma rolled her eyes and gathered herself to call her private driver to pick them up.

The brunette lawyer was half scared but excited about the weekend getaway that Emma's parents suggested them to take a break from the public. The blonde actress came in her room and informed her that the car was ready to pick them up. Henry kissed their cheek and pushed them out of the building.

It caused the ladies to laugh wildly after getting in the car. The private driver finally drove away to Connecticut home where Emma purchased her new home for the private family retreat. The ladies had no words to say at each other but their eyes expressed everything that they were excited to have their first private date.

At the last, they were alone on the way to Connecticut for their first date. The ladies took a smile on their faces and knew that everything would be okay afterward. Their life just went in jeopardy since Ms. Kaliyah but they felt that they deserved a big break from the public. But in their mind, they didn't know that they got closer to each other on the backseat and held their hands immediately.


End file.
